Washing Instructions
by damnFireworks
Summary: Everyone has their own dirty laundry. Yes. The world found out that Nikki Bella had been married before. What she purposely forgot to mention was that her ex-husband happened to be the so called 'lunatic' superstar Dean Ambrose. Now Nikki has to face the consequences since the episode aired by answering to the man himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Stained**

Nikki Bella waited anxiously in a rundown underground bar. It definitely wasn't her scene or at least- it wasn't the sort of place she would hang out for a drink anymore. But there she was- waiting. She was so sure that she wouldn't be recognized and that no-one from WWE would ever dare to come to a place like this. All except for one. Dean Ambrose.

There are many words to describe Ambrose. Punctual wasn't one of them. He did what he wanted. He said what he wanted. A lot of his actions stem from impulse and intuition making him The Shield's most ruthless and most dangerous member.

When he finally turns up. The superstar plumps himself down opposite Nikki; and wastes no time; getting straight down to business.

"What the fuck was with that episode?!" he demanded.

Nikki feeling a lot more ambitious thanks to a few drinks; the feisty brunette shot back.

"It's not like I said your name!"

Dean scoffed.

"We both know why you didn't mention my name"

He stared her down but she never gave anything away in her glare.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here tonight. It's not like there's anything new to explain. You're still exactly the same Dean Ambrose. Not one thing has changed about you."

"Don't give me that bullshit Nicole. You may have upgraded your wardrobe but I KNOW YOU."

"That was ten years ago. You don't know anything Ambrose."

"Ten years?" he snorted "Nikki Bella doesn't go spilling her dirty laundry out of the basket. Not then, not now and even when a few drinks are involved, you still keep your cards close to your chest. Nice upgrade by the way…" he gestured towards her breasts. "Tell me, Did John buy em?" he questioned as a smug grin crept across his face.

That was the last straw. She wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction. She stood up from the table picking up her purse but he stood up immediately as she had.

"Sit down Nicole. I'm not finished." His eyes refusing to leave hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Hang Dry**

It was that brief moment that Nikki Bella froze. Looking into Dean's eyes she knew that all the time apart was leading to this very moment. She didn't want to be the first to move but she knew she had to be the one to give in this time.

She slowly sat back down pushing her dark brunette curls behind her ear before daring to look up once more at her former husband.

A sigh escaped her lips before she uttered

"I'm listening."

The Cincinnati Superstar took a deep breath before resuming his seat. He took some time to notice the grungy surroundings. It disgusted him that his ex-wife thought the same of him. It was true, he was rash man but he had changed. How much had he changed? He wasn't so sure but what he was clear of was the woman sitting right in front of him.

"Do not expect me to believe that you let a huge secret like _our_ _marriage_-"

"-EX-Marriage" she corrected.

"Whatever!" he exclaimed as he leaved over the table.

"Don't expect me to believe that it was an accident Nicole"

He observed her manner towards him. Her arms were crossed at the chest but her dark oak eyes begged him to continue.

"You know what I think?" he asked her

"What?" she barely got out.

He leaned back into his seat.

"I think you were looking for a way out and last night's episode was your way of getting my attention"

Nikki's eyes fought back tears at his answer. She didn't want him to see how vulnerable she was feeling. How wrong everything around her felt. She had everything but the feeling of having lost it all still remained. She caught the concern in Dean's eyes. How could he care for her after so long? Why did he bother to keep up with a dumb reality show like Total Divas? It was all overwhelming for her. She just wanted to be saved.

"_Maybe_" is all she could admit before she jumped up and bolted for the exit.

"Fuck! Nicole!" he yelled after her.

He threw some cash down on the table before running after her.

He saw her slim figure rushing towards her car. He swiftly caught up to her catching her arm. He gently tugged her towards him.

"Dammit Nicole," he spoke softly.

She softly sobbed as he embraced her in his arms. The palms of her hands gently relaxed on his chest. He made the decision that he would be patient with her. They just stood in each other's company. His chin resting on the top of her head as he stroked her soft hair. Not a word spoken; just the wind's soft wisps and their slow breaths.

When she had calmed down. He felt the pressure of her hands pushing him away but not wanting to let her go he managed to tighten the gap between them.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the feeling so intense, so vivid. She couldn't control the strange butterflies that floated around in her belly. She couldn't even pinpoint a time where she remembered such a feeling. Before she could say anything, Dean had already covered her lips with his. A long, lingering, toe-curling kiss that pushed every thought out of her mind. Their tongues melted, as he thoroughly tasted every inch of her mouth. His hands took her face but he never broke away, he brought her closer to him, savouring every taste, treating her delicately. His tongue dancing lightly over hers then stroking warm and soft, her eyes still closed as he pulled away.

She was afraid of opening her eyes. Afraid that it was a dream but she felt the soft caress of his hand on her warm cheek and she opened her eyes to see a sadness in his cerulean eyes.

"I can't save you but I want you to know that I never quit loving you Nikki."

She nodded even though it crushed her. She sucked in a breath.

"I'm gonna go" her voice cracked.

"Nikki" he spoke trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

Ultimately devastated and unable to stand in his presence Nikki hastily got back in her car. She never looked back at him; afraid of seeing the same disappointment she saw when they had first separated. She finally allowed her tears to stream down her face in hopes that they would finish by the time she reached John's hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**damnFireworks - so i didn't proof read. #sorrynotsorrybutimprettybusy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – With Extra Care<strong>

Dean had felt like crap the last couple of days. An indescribable sort of hell that took a toll on his mind every time he recalled that evening. He will never be able to forget how numb his body was as he stood and watched Nikki Bella drive away into darkness. That was the second time and ultimately it cut him just as bad as the first time he watched her walk away.

He knew how this situation was affecting him and it was only a matter of time before the other members of The Shield would start to take notice. Deciding that the gym would be the best place to quietly tend to his freshly opened scars, he tried his best to bury his emotions into training. It wasn't the ideal coping strategy he was used to but it's better than getting drunk before this evening's live show. It just meant he'd be a little on edge than normal.

Going into his fourth repetition of dead lifts; The Cincinnati Superstar could feel the stare from his fellow friend singe the back of his head. Dean threw the weights down onto the floor; never bothering to acknowledge Seth Rollins' presence but spoke anyway.

"I don't need a babysitter" he gritted adjusting the tape on his wrists.

"Easy man, I come in peace. I just want to know what's up with you." Seth chuckled.

Dean tried his best to ignore him. He added some more weights on to the bar whilst Rollins watched.

"I see you have a hard time opening up still… That's okay, Big guy and I can handle it but maybe we can help?"

"I don't need help" Ambrose spat as he continued lifting.

Ambrose could feel his blood simmer, it forced him to over push himself slowing his pace so he could feel every muscle work into a fury. Seth Rollins however never stopped running his mouth and Dean's patience barely existed.

"I'm good at solving problems, I mean? I _am_ the smart one. Seth boasted aloud.

Ambrose threw the weights aside, not afraid to go toe to toe with his fellow team member.

"-and I'm the lunatic _Einstein_!"

Dean shoved him out of the way. Seth just grinned smugly unfazed by his team member. He knew he didn't mean to but it happened and there wouldn't be an apology for it.

Ambrose wasn't going to stand a second longer of Seth's attempt at getting him to reveal his issues. This was between him and a certain feisty Brunette Diva.

* * *

><p>Nikki shifted awkwardly in her seat playing with the ends of her dress. John had arranged for them to go out for lunch at a nice local café. <em>"Act normal Nikki"<em> was all that ringed in her mind. So every now and then between conversations she would smile and talk about nonsense things like the need to get new candles and buy more frames for her new house. The house that John had bought for her.

The thought of gifting it back had crossed her mind once or twice. Giving it all back.

Suddenly she felt the warm touch of his hand grab hers and bring her back to reality. Holding it gently.

"Hey" he smiled "Is everything okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah" she laughed. A false answer.

Switching topics John had asked about the recent episode of Total Divas and how the ratings went.

"Brie's Bachelorette party was a hit. It trumped last week's episode by loads?" she said, trying to avoid the fact that she leaked a huge secret to the world.

"That's great. I'm sure it was a good episode filled with lots of Brie-mode"

"You didn't watch it?" Nikki asked even though she knew the answer.

"Not yet but I will when I get around to it"

Nikki just nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. There was no doubt Nikki had love in her heart of John. He never failed to show how much he loved her or how much he cared for her. To the brunette diva, he was the perfect man. Yet, she was unprepared of what she would have sacrifice to be with him. She guessed Walt Disney forgot to cover that movie where The Prince didn't want to give his Princess the two things she wanted the most. Gifting her the title of his wife and the mother of his children.

John Cena and Nikki Bella were that movie but Nikki had kissed her "happily ever after" goodbye a long way back in the relationship. She just didn't realise how much it meant and now the question was did she have the strength to let her prince know about her past before someone else did. That she thought deeply.

It was only a couple hours away before Raw would go live. The arena had already started to fill up and crowds were still queuing out the door. The Bella Twins found themselves at the catering table snacking on the fruit. Wrestlemania were only a few weeks out now and Total Divas were still filming the last two episodes which covers Brie and Brian's wedding and no doubt how the dilemma between her and john would unfold.

"How's PJ?" Nikki asked

"He's still upset Nikki. You know you're going to have to tell John at some point." Brie stated.

"I will" she groaned.

"I mean it Nicole! You have to tell him before my wedding. I will not have any drama on that day you understand me?"

Nikki sighed. "Fine"

"You promise?"

"I promise Brianna!" Nikki mocked.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in the locker room. I'm gonna go see Brian to talk more about wedding stuff"

"Just go already" Nikki droned pushing her sister in the direction where she needed to go.

Nikki had a sick feeling developing in the pit of her stomach but she had to do this. She had to tell John. It was now or never.

When she finally caught up with John. She smiled.

"Hey" she beamed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes. It's very important"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner so they could talk in private. She felt good. She felt fearless, she was going to tell him. Looking into his, accepting whatever fate she parted her lips to let the words flow.

"Hi" was all that came out of her mouth. In her mind, she was hitting her head on the wall multiple times.

John looked at her weirdly. "Hi? Is that why you pulled me aside?"

"Yeah, and to say Good Luck for your match and I'll be waiting for you afterwards"

He just smiled that sweet smile. Amused by his girlfriend, John kisses her on the lips

"Thank you for being mine" he said

A startled look, followed by a smile that lit up her eyes. "Ditto"

He was still smiling when they walked back into the cafeteria holding hands. That was when John's hand tightened over hers.

Nikki was on alert the instant she sensed the sudden tension that gripped John's body. She followed his gaze to where another Top Superstar Randy Orton stood with a woman of about five-two, maybe three, her hair a shining gold she had tied in a ponytail, her body clothed in a fitted aquamarine shift that set off eyes of gentle grey.

No weapon. No threat. Only a lovely woman from John's past.

A horrible sick feeling in her stomach, Nikki Bella looked from the stranger to John Cena, saw the shock that had turned his eyes wild, and she knew. She knew. But the woman and Orton had seen them, were walking over, and somehow, she managed to make it through the introductions.

Yet even through the ringing in her skull, the nausea choking her throat, she noticed that John never touched Liz" never even looked at her properly.

"Uh, she came to see you John. Liz is John's ex-" Orton said to Nikki Bella,

John Cena folded his arms. "What's wrong Liz?"

Nikki Bella caught what she thought was distress in Liz's expression before the other woman smiled and replied.

"I was hoping we could speak in private"

Glancing at Nikki Bella then at John, she said,

"There's something I need to tell you"

God, Nikki Bella thought, It ripped away the rose-coloured lenses she'd put on since the night under the moon, slapped her in the face with the reality of her status as nothing but a substitute for the woman John Cena really wanted.

She didn't know how she willingly walked away to allow privacy between John and his ex-wife but it didn't stop her from feeling her own anguish, a cavernous darkness inside of her that has grown by the sudden appearance of John's ex-wife.

Nikki had avoided John the whole show. He tried to calling her on her phone multiple times and had left a message every time, even asked Brie to relay a message back to her but she never bothered to listen. She was suffering in silence.

* * *

><p>Dean had saw the whole fiasco unveil itself from a distance. His pain for her was endless but he admired the strength in Nikki to stay and endure for as long as she could. She watched her hand disconnect from the man that was supposed to love her and only her. That was supposed to treat her like the queen she is. If John had truly loved this diva; he would tell that other woman to fuck off.<p>

But he didn't. Instead he sat down with that other woman. For that, whatever respect Dean Ambrose had for John Cena had evaporated into nothing.

He had to find Nikki. He had to see how she was holding up.

* * *

><p>Nikki sat alone in some unknown dimmed-lit room of the arena that had yet to be discovered by the WWE crew. She was devastated but she wouldn't let any tears shed tonight. Never had she felt more alone in her whole entire life.<p>

She decided to play one of John's messages.

"C'mon Nikki. Please let me explain. I had no idea she would turn up. Just please, call me"

Just as Nikki was about to hit call, the door was barged open and standing in the doorway was none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Dean?" Nikki called out

"God dammit I was looking for you everywhere" he said closing the door.

"Why?"

"I saw what happened in the cafeteria"

Her eyes dropped to the floor. Silence was the best reply she could offer. She didn't want to talk about it. Not with Dean anyway or else she would be an emotional wreck. She needed to be sane yet all she wanted to do was scream, howl, shriek, throw stuff around, kick the wall, smash the lights. She wanted to be a _lunatic. _

Her emotions bottled up too overwhelming. She cursed at the back wall and kicked at the metal shelf out of frustration.

"Heeyyy" Dean soothed trying to comfort her.

She picked up some mop bucket and threw it at the wall. Pulling at her hair and cursing getting increasingly louder.

"All that shit about _thanks for being mine_ or _you're the one in my heart.. _he didn't fucking mean it! I'm the fucking consolation prize!"

She slumped down against the wall.

"You know, I thought… " she bit her lip forcing herself to look up at Dean.

"-I thought maybe he really loved me and that he would love me enough to marry me. GOD- how could I be so fucking stupid!?"

Dean sat down beside her. Embracing her in his arms.

"You're not stupid. You just might be a lunatic" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I wonder where I got that from?" she mocked.

"Hey! I got it from you"

She just smiled but only for a moment. The tone in her expression reflecting grave concern.

"What have I got myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**damnFireworks** - Cause Brie has been such a badass on Raw as of late. It's short._

**Chapter 4 – Caution**

John caught a flash of dark brunette hair and a long-legged stride and called out, "Nikki!" However, he realized his mistake the instant he turned the corner. "Brie!"

Eyes of the darkest oak tinged with a highlight of almond met his, the frost in them threatening to give him hypothermia. "I'm going to the Divas Locker Room to check if she's returned." The words were helpful, but the tone might as well have been a serrated blade.

That did it. "Brie, you know I had nothing to do with this."

Frown lines marred her forehead. "Excuse me?"

God, that tone.

"It's not my fault Liz turned up! I had no idea!?" he said, holding on to his temper by a very thin thread,

"I know it's a huge reason why Nikki's mad but I never thought that you would be so damn pissy with me."

Brie's eyes lit on fire.

"The _only_ reason I put up with you John is because MY SISTER asked me to!"

"-please let me explain"

"You're despicable! It's all over TMZ. Congratulations John. You're gonna be a father" she spat. She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

He had to get Brie Bella on his side. He had to force her to see that this was all a huge misunderstanding. He pursued her on, talking as he went. Listing all the points that may get her to think that it could be false.

"It couldn't be mine Brie, tests are being done, I haven't seen her for the last two-"

He reached out to her for reason.

Brie slapped him across the face the instant he decided to touch her shoulder.

"She's MY SISTER! And I know for a fact that when she finds out AND _she will_ find out. She'll finally have the strength to move past you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Do Not Steam**

Nikki finally understood why relationships in the WWE were so frowned upon. It was moments like these, moments that had her walk away; all the while knowing in the back of her mind that her man and his ex-wife were talking again. Moments where she couldn't contemplate hiding the disappointment in her face but instead walked with her head held high. Afraid to look any of her colleagues in the eye in the odd case that they catch a glimpse of her deepest insecurities. It was those moments that made her question the strength of their relationship. Questioned what they had and will it last?

Deep down, she knew the answers to those questions. It was right in front of her from day one. The strength of her relationship was dissolving and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikki spoke up, clinging to Dean's fore arms. Her eyes staring ahead at the door.

Letting her back rest against his chest. Ambrose rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm listening"

"When I first started dating John. Did you ever try or thought about trying to see me?"

"Yes." He tenderly pressed his lips on her shoulder.

"What stopped you?"

Dean's response was scalpel sharp.

"You were happy with John."

The slightest change in her expression, the tiniest fracture, before it was sealed up again, her face an impenetrable mask.

Ambrose was about to tell her exactly how he felt when her cell phone rang. She answered without moving an inch away from him.

"Brie?"

"Where are you?! I've been calling all night?" Brie said.

Fumbling for an explanation she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, just been chatting to some people? What's wrong?" Nikki's twin intuition began to kick in.

"Just get to The Divas Locker Room. We need to talk" Brie spoke sternly.

"Okay… I'll be there in 2"

She hung up her phone and gave a rueful smile to Dean.

"I have to go"

"Will you be alright?" he said helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so."

Part of her wanted to stay with him but she couldn't shake the urgency in her sister's voice. Something was wrong and she needed to find out.

* * *

><p>As Nikki Bella made her way back to the Divas Locker room; she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. The more she paid attention to the thought; the more she began to notice the looks production crew were giving her, even the divas seamstress Sandra shook her head as The Bella Twin walked past.<p>

That didn't help her confidence at all. She needed to figure out what was going on and why everyone would start whispering or murmuring to each other as soon her back was turned. Brie is all she could bring herself to focus on as she quickened her pace.

As the Divas Locker Room came into view, she could easily make out two figures standing in the hall way. One was her sister Brie and the other was John. Even from a distance, Nikki could tell that Brie was tense; as she came closer the nature of their conversation was clearly a heated one.

The Brunette Diva made her presence known.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she demanded as she asserted herself between John and Brie.

An awkward silence fell upon them which bothered Nikki more than the fact her twin sister and her boyfriend were arguing in the first place.

"I think that's a sign you should leave John" Brie hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated.

Taking Nikki's hand, John tried to speak but Brie was quick to swat his hand away. "Don't touch her!" She yelled, standing in front of Nikki as a shield.

Nikki's eyes widened in disbelief. "Brie! What the hell?"

She touched her twin sister's shoulder but Brie never broke eye contact with John.

"Tell her the truth!" Brie was livid.

Nikki Bella will never forget the look engraved upon her sister's face. Brie's unyielding glare told it all. It had condemned John as the worst scum in the world but Nikki didn't want to believe it.

A confused Nikki immediately turned to John.

"What is she talking about John?"

_He wouldn't. He would never. She thought._

"Can we go somewhere private first?"

_He loves me but…_

"No. Tell me now John."

He dropped his head, unable to look Nikki in the eye. He opened his mouth and the words that followed silenced every noise in the room.

"Liz is pregnant. She says I'm the father."

_He loves her too._

At that moment, any women would have cried, would have spat at him, slapped him, cursed him but Nikki didn't resort to any of those. Instead, she saw her route, shoved through the nearby exit and began to run. Her feet pounded the earth, her blood thudded in her veins, and her heart splintered into a million fragments with every step.

* * *

><p>"Nikki!" Brie called out to her twin sister.<p>

Immediately chasing her down as she ran out of the arena. Nikki was fast but exhaustion makes a coward of us all and soon enough her pace had slowed down enough for Brie to catch up.

Brie felt her pain and it ripped her apart to see her go through this.

She quickly embraced her sister in a hug.

"I just want to get out of here Brie." Nikki's voice trembled trying to keep it together.

Brie let go but kept her sister in place. She held her upper arms. She looked her twin sister in the eye. She needed her to know that she wasn't alone.

"Then we'll get out of here. The both of us."

"No, you need to be with Bryan-"

"I am damn well not letting you be alone right now Nikki."

Brie wasn't going to budge and Nikki knew that she wouldn't. Nikki would have acted the same way if Bryan or anyone had hurt Brie the way John did to her. She needed to get away from him. She needed to put as much distance between herself and John.

* * *

><p>The Bella Twins returned to the arena car park. Brie made Nikki wait in the car while she went and retrieved their belongings. Brie had warned her not to look at any of the internet stories while she was gone but Nikki sat anxiously in the driver's seat. She needed to be doing something, she proceeded to grab her phone despite her sister's warnings.<p>

The WWE Universe had gone insane all over social media.

J_ohn Cena is going to be a daddy! #babycena_

_I thought he didn't want kids? #babycena #daddyissues_

_Fuck Liz! I bet she's lying! #nena4lyf #nikkicena TheBellaTwins_

_ TheBellaTwins Did John cheat on Nikki?_

_ TheBellaTwins John is a cheater_

_ TheBellaTwins Is Nikki still dating John Cena?_

_ TheBellaTwins Will John marry you now?_

The brunette dropped her phone. She braced her hands on the steering wheel, trying to regain the urge to let out all her anguish but it was futile. Nikki screamed until her sobs robbed her of breath, shattering her to pieces from the inside out, the pain in her chest nothing to the one in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_damnfireworks_ - Felt I had to update since I hit a huge milestone, reaching the big 4-0 in reviews. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited the story thus far! On other notes... That Nikki Bella Heel Turn. WOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Tumble<strong>

It was a while before Nikki could pull the shattered pieces that were left and hold them together until the next time she would find herself alone. Brie had been gone for almost 15 minutes; if Nikki had any fearlessness left in her, she would have mustered the strength to go inside and look for her twin sister. But she didn't. Instead, she wound the car window down and waited.

* * *

><p>Brie quickly grabbed her and her sister's belongings and stuffed them in their corresponding bags. The other divas watched on as Brie lugged the bags over her shoulder. Some had sympathetic smiles.<p>

Some offered her a hand but she politely declined. Knowing Nikki, she just wouldn't want to see anyone right now.

"Nikki can be a stubborn person but she's going to need all of us." Brie said

"Poor Nikki, I just can't believe John would do that to her. I don't even want to entertain the thought of TJ doing something like that to me." Natalya patted Brie on the shoulder. "We'll look out for her"

"Thanks Nattie" Brie gave a small smile.

The heartfelt moment destroyed as Ariane bursts through the Divas Locker-room and speaking twice the normal speed.

"Oh my god! You would not believe. I was on the phone talking to Vinny right? And he was telling me all these things about John and I'm like Boy Bye. I don't want to hear about that two-timing buster and then I saw Nikki waiting in her car and I was like Bae I need to go, cause Nikki's just chillin' by herself and Vinny was getting on my last nerve anyway so I just hung up on him and-"

"Ariane!" Brie interrupted. "Get to the point!"

"John is there at the car and the boy won't quit."

"Shit!" Brie cursed.

She rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Nikki had the window up as soon as she spotted Cena making a bee line for her. It didn't surprise her, he knew where she had parked. She knew he would try anything in his power to fix things, to make things right again but she wasn't so sure that things would turn out okay. Not right away at least.<p>

"GO AWAY!" Nikki yelled.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now but please-"

Nikki was adamant that she wasn't going to look at him. Her sadness quickly being replaced with anger.

"Liz is the past… The Future has always been you. You know that!" He paused. "I Love You" he said placing his forehead on the window.

This angered Nikki even more. She felt betrayed. How could he dare utter those three words so quick after being caught? She turned to face him, hoping he would immediately understand what she felt right now. He pushed off the window out of anger.

"Dammit Nikki! Just talk to me! Tell me I'm an idiot! Tell me you hate me! SAY SOMETHING!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"HEY!" a familiar gruff voice.

A worried look sweeps over Nikki's face. The Lunatic Fringe was storming right for John.

"What do you want Ambrose?"

"You've done enough Cena. Leave while you can still walk" he threatened.

"You should be the one leaving" John sternly said looking down on him.

"Don't you have a kid on the way?" Ambrose spat. "Might want to take care of that."

"That's none of your business!"

Dean was level-headed at this point but it wouldn't take much to snap him into an all-out maniac if needed.

"My Last Warning Cena. Walk back inside that fucking arena and I won't break that pretty face of yours."

"Not going to happen."

Dean just smirked. Without warning, he slammed into Cena's body into the ground and started pounding him relentlessly. Nikki immediately jumped out of the car to stop the fight. As much as she wanted to hurt John herself or sit back and watch. She didn't want Ambrose in this mess. He wouldn't be the one to fight her battles.

John had managed to roll over and return the favour. His fist connecting with Dean's head multiple times. He was relentless and Dean had his arms up guarding his face.

"John stop!" She pleaded.

She grabbed one of his arms to try and pry him off Dean but he ended up shoving her back and she fell pretty hard.

The two kept fighting. John picked Dean up and threw him head first into the side of a car.

"STOP!" she screamed; scrambling back over to stop the two superstars from killing each other. This time, as Cena stood back to distance himself and charge Ambrose again. She physically got in between them. Sprawled over Ambrose she winced at the whack she was undoubtedly about to get to the ribs except nothing happened. Blinking, she realized he'd stopped.

"Nikki, I'm sorry" he struggled to breathe.

"Just go John."

He nodded and walked off to calm down.

Brie came running out. She noticed a semi-battered John Cena walking back inside and she wasn't shy about her disgust of him. Then her attention fell on Nikki whom was on the ground next to a slightly worse-off Dean Ambrose. Dropping the bags, she rushed over to her sister.

"Nikki!" Brie clambered by her side. "What the fuck happened? I swear to God John Cena will get what is coming to him."

"Damn straight." Ambrose spat blood. His face a bit bruised but he had suffered a cut above the eye that was still bleeding.

A confused Brie looked at Nikki who shook her head at him.

"Just go get my bag Brie"

Brie jogged back to grab the bags. Nikki assessed the extent of the superstar's injuries.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nikki growled at Dean as she caressed the side of his face with her hand.

"You shouldn't have thrown yourself in harm's way" Dean scowled.

"I know you love to fight but this isn't your battle. It's mine and I'll deal with it."

Brie returned with their bags. She threw Nikki's bag towards the two.

"I guess you're the one responsible for bruising a side of Cena's face" Brie acknowledged Ambrose.

"One side. The other I left for your sister here." He smirked.

"Make no mistake, it doesn't mean I like you. It just means I hate you a little less" A bitter Brie glared at Ambrose.

Brie Bella despised The Shield. She hated how much they tortured Bryan at The Authority's orders and she knew they couldn't be trusted. Especially Dean Ambrose even if he did defend her twin sister.

Nikki tended to the cut above the eye. She cleaned the wound then brushed her thumb over his eye-brow with Vaseline. His cerulean eyes enjoyed exploring the diva up close. He enjoyed the intimacy even if they weren't being that intimate at all. He knew Nikki Bella's temper. He experienced it multiple times before.

Ambrose knew that she was going to get mad as soon as he stepped in but no matter his protectiveness, he knew she could handle this situation. She was going to get through this and he will be there if she needed him.

"Naww that's sweet" Ambrose teased Brie. "Tell you what, I'll do you and Bryan a favour by not pummeling his face in at the house show"

Nikki glared at him. He knew what the heated look meant but she would thank him later. He didn't think she would be ready to reveal all to Brie. His whole entire relationship with Nikki was a complete secret. Nobody knew. Not a single soul and he wanted that to change. He just had to be patient.

Brie rolled her eyes at him. Nikki stood dusting her hands off the side of her shorts.

"That's all I can do for now. You should probably get that stitched up or something."

"Thanks." He said, straightening up. The Bella offered him a small smile.

"Are we done here?" Brie raised an eyebrow casting suspicious looks between the two.

"Yeah, let's go." Nikki hastily got in the car. Brie grabbed the bags and dumped them in the trunk before she jumped in the other side.

Dean waited to make sure the sisters left safely. Then he headed back into the arena.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ambrose threw water on his face again, winced. The cut over his eye had bled plenty, and his cheekbone felt as if it was crushed, though it was probably just a heavy bruise. The only consolation was that John Cena hadn't come out of it unscathed and he'll pick his moment to finish the job he started.<p>

"Ambrose!"

Dean didn't bother to look up at his teammate which pissed him off. Roman Reigns didn't take too kindly to being ignored. He forced Dean to look at him. The Shield's powerhouse observed the bruises and cut above the eye.

"Shit. Cena didn't do too bad of a job on your face"

Ambrose threw a fist at him and missed. A calculated mistake that cost him dearly as Reigns made him pay by pulling him in a side headlock.

"Still mad?" Roman talked as he clenched tighter. "Fighting angry makes you sloppy" he added.

"Alright big guy." Ambrose just managed to let out.

Roman released his hold and folded his arms. Dark eyes watched him with relentless patience.

"You going to talk about it, or do I have to remind you I'm bigger and stronger?"

"In your dreams" Dean puffed, allowing air back into his lungs.

The Powerhouse shook his head.

"Something's wrong with you, man. I should've picked it up earlier"

Dean Ambrose turned back to the sink and ran the tap.

"How's the daughter?"

"She's fine." His expression shifted from brutally tender to hard-ass the instant he returned his attention back to the subject.

"You got something going on with that Bella girl?"

"Fuck, man," Dean Ambrose said, splashing more water on his wound. He dried his face with a towel then wrapped it around his neck.

"Let it go. You and Seth both know I hate Cena's guts. That ain't nothing new."

Roman Reigns raised an eyebrow.

"Who screwed my head on straight when I was sick to death worried about Galina? I woke you up at two thirty in the fricking morning! Twice! and you didn't tell me to shut the hell up. So talk or we'll be here all night"

Dean Ambrose knew he could stonewall his team mate. He also knew Reigns wouldn't stop battering at that wall until it gave in. But he couldn't reveal what had been going on the past few days between himself and Nikki. Not yet anyway.

"It's a mess, and it's a mess I'm finally clearing up and I might not ever be ready to talk about."

He held the near black of the other man's eyes, let him see his resolve. "So I'm asking you to drop it"

A long silence before Roman eased up, moving with a predatory grace that was unusual given his size and that made him a hunter no one ever heard coming.

"You're a stubborn asshole"

"You surprised?"

Snorting, Roman Reigns looked back as he stood at the door "Fine. I won't push for now."

An open warning. "I see you going downhill, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. I will not let you go it alone, lone-wolf style"

"Been with you and Seth the whole time. I haven't exactly been lone-wolfing it have I?" Dean Ambrose retorted

"Bullshit." Roman Reigns held his gaze "You fucking talk to me when things get too dark, or I swear to God, I will-"

Dean interrupted "I'm not a kid!"

"No, you're my hard headed idiot of a brother." He pauses. "The Shield needs you whole and as stable as Dean Ambrose can be. Keep that in mind before you go getting yourself thrown up against cars."

Ambrose took a good look at himself in the mirror. John got the laugh tonight but there was no doubt in his mind that he will be the one to make Cena pay for every tear that Nikki shed. The fierce determination in his eyes were visceral. They will fight again and he will get Nikki back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**damnfireworks**__ – Thank Six60 for this update. Their songs got me through this chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Permanent Press<strong>

Nikki Bella met the following morning with a heavy heart.

A shame in her mind since the day dawned a beautifully exquisite morning. Normally, Nikki would be the first out to explore, but instead she wanted to crawl back under her hotel sheets. If she could, she would remain there for the rest of the week. That is, if her twin sister would allow her to do so.

Pulling off the sheets in one swift movement and dragging her out of bed. Brie forced her sister into submission to go and get a massage with her. Nikki didn't fail to share a few cursed words towards her sister but Brie's tough love served its purpose. It lightened the mood between the two. This whole situation was Nikki's burden and by default it became Brie's to share. Nikki couldn't help but feel guilty about everything, in particular with her sister. The Maid of Honour was supposed to look after The Bride not the other way around.

However, Nikki had to give credit to her sister. She was glad she had dragged her out of bed for that massage. She hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. She felt so good she almost forgot about John. _Almost_.

"Nikki, stop looking so sour. We just got one of the best massages ever. Everyone will think my company is torture."

"It is." Nikki joked.

"Shut up." Brie retorted.

"Are we heading back up to order room service?" Nikki questioned.

Brie gave Nikki the most dumbfounded look before she could fathom a response.

"I did not drag you down here, get you all pampered up and feeling good to retreat back into our hotel room. We're going out."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Do we have to?"

"Don't make me start a Yes Chant Nicole. We'll go look around town. Go shopping? You love shopping." Brie beamed with her handbag in hand and linking her arm with her sister's.

"It will be fun. I promise." Brie saw the grim expression on her sister's face. She rubbed her arm.

"Nikki, you can't hide for the rest of your life."

"I just don't have the energy to deal with anyone right now" Nikki admitted.

"Running away won't fix anything."

"But-"

"But nothing. I won't accept any more pity parties from you. You're better than that." Brie dragged her sister on out after kindly paying the hotel masseuses.

"Today will be a good day." Brie said without conviction "Here, let's do a selfie together to show The Bella Army that Nikki Bella is a survivor."

Nikki thought her twin sister was laying it on a bit thick but accepted her can-do attitude. She moved closer to Brie to fit in the photo. Brie held up her phone.

"Oh. My phone just died."

"Really Brie?" Nikki droned. Checking over her shoulder to see if anyone caught their fail attempt at taking a selfie in public.

"Give me your phone." Brie ushered.

Nikki reluctantly handed her phone over to her sister. Brie nudged her arm to smile. Nikki forced her best smile. Luckily for her, the massage had such an impact that when Brie snapped a couple. Nikki was surprised how amazing the photos turned out. She looked ready and she knew she was going to get through this. Brie uploaded her favourite one out of the bunch to Instagram using Nikki's account.

"_Just wakin' up from a massage. ;D xx #DoubleTrouble #Bellas"_

Nikki screwed her face. "Ew, I don't say things like that."

"You totally do."

"I don't."

Brie shook her head and laughed. Nikki rolled her eyes and carried on walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Dean was up early. He left his Shield members to their slumber to take care of business. His mind was made up and nothing was going to deny him from what he wanted. And what he wanted was John Cena.<p>

Ambrose barged through the door unannounced and unwilling to give a damn about the people or the meeting that was taking place at that moment.

"I want John Cena. _Tonight_." The Lunatic Fringe demanded.

Stephanie McMahon gave Ambrose a death stare of her own. Triple H rubbed his jaw, understanding the superstar's frustration better than anyone but he wasn't amused either.

"We'll continue our meeting another time gentlemen." Stephanie courtly spoke.

She allowed her business cohorts to leave the room before addressing the superstar before her.

"Now Dean, I understand-"

Ambrose cocked his head to the side as if he had misheard something. Did Stephanie McMahon dare to try and empathize with him? Nobody in the entire world could comprehend the world of hurt that was waiting for John Cena.

"The match in place for you is against Daniel Bryan." Triple H spoke snapping his attention.

"And your point is?" The Lunatic Fringe snarled closing the distance between himself and The Game turned corporate lackey.

"Yes. Triple H is right." Stephanie intervened. "You have a match against Daniel Bryan tonight and need I remind you, The Shield's duty is to make sure that he doesn't make it to Wrestlemania 30. Now I thought you were the man out of the three to do the job. Did I make a mistake?"

"No." he growled. Temporarily giving his attention to Stephanie.

"Well then," The Billion Dollar Princess smiled. It aggravated Dean even more.

"You should focus your time and energy into destroying Daniel Bryan tonight."

Just as things seemed to be wrapping up. Ambrose slammed his palms on Stephanie's desk.

"I want Cena!"

Stephanie jumped at the sudden fright but then had a perplexed look on her face. Immediately Triple H was by his wife's side to guard her.

"Watch it Ambrose!" Triple H threatened.

"Watch it? I'll give you something to watch!" He pointed to the scar above his eye that was still bruised. "Look what he did to my fucking face!" Ambrose shouted.

"We've already established that your opponent will be Daniel Bryan. Your job is to fight Daniel Bryan. What part of that is difficult to understand?" A mad Stephanie McMahon questioned.

"The Part where I'm not fighting John Cena because you see Stephanie." He spoke in a dangerous low tone as he brought himself down to Stephanie McMahon's level.

"Cena made it personal and I don't give a fuck how you do it. You make it happen or I take matters into my own hands"

Stephanie McMahon did not take disrespect too kindly. However, she did see a way how Ambrose's demands could prove a smart decision for business.

"Alright Dean Ambrose. Since, you want John Cena so badly. You've got John Cena."

The Lunatic Fringe sported a devilish grin pleased with what he was hearing.

"AND you also have Daniel Bryan in a No DQ Triple Threat Match!"

The Cincinnati Superstar left the board room ecstatic with the results. John will pay.

* * *

><p>The Bella Twins had finally settled on a nice local restaurant serving only free range meat products. This was a huge plus for the two divas. Nikki would be the first one to admit that she was a careless shopper to but thanks to Brie's shock treatment at the Trey Songz music video shoot. Nikki had jumped aboard the free-range produce train.<p>

Nikki had ordered a chicken salad where Brie opted for an asparagus mushroom quiche.

The two sisters chatted among themselves as they waited for their food. Brie was being considerate, only talking about their family or about their tag-match against The Funkadactyls. Nikki knew what she was doing, Brie had made sure the conversation never deviated towards the situation with John. However, Nikki Bella could sense that Brie wanted to press the issue.

Wanting to be open with her sister, Nikki plucked up the courage to express her feelings.

"I still love him." Nikki spoke aloud.

"What?"

Nikki sighed. "I know you want to know why I haven't cut ties with him already and the simple fact is… is that I still love him." She dropped her head into her hands.

"Naww Nikki." Brie reached out and rubbed her sister's knee. Feeling a well of emotion, Nikki was able to look up and give a rueful smile to her sister Brie. Even with all the love she could possibly have in her heart for John, she couldn't escape the fact that he would be the father to someone else's child and not hers. No matter the outcome, Nikki reassured her sister.

"I'm gonna be okay Brie."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"You're not going to like it" Nikki said.

"Nicole?"

"I want to talk to Liz privately."

Before Brie could respond, Nikki's phone rang. Surprised by the ID. She answered it.

"Hey Bryan… Oh yeah. The battery died. She's over here. I'll pass her the phone." Nikki handed her phone over to Brie.

"We're not finished with our discussion" Brie insisted to Nikki before taking the phone off her.

The waiter brought their food over and Nikki didn't waste any time. She had forgotten how hungry she was after walking around town with Brie in the morning.

"WHAT!?" Brie exclaimed.

Nikki dropped her fork, finishing her mouthful. She tapped her sister's knee to tell her what's going on. Brie hushed her immediately.

"_The Authority?_ Of course they did!"

Brie shook her head. She was pissed and by the sounds of it; The Authority were once again the root of the problem.

"I'll head back. Okay, I love you. Bye"

Brie was visibly upset.

"What did The Authority do this time?" An annoyed Nikki Bella asked.

"They put him in a Triple Threat match tonight"

"Against two Shield Members?"

Brie shook her head. "Dean Ambrose and…. John"

"What!?" Nikki's eyes widened at the news.

"That's not all. No Disqualification"

"You're kidding me right? You're not being serious?" Nikki Bella was all too overwhelmed. She couldn't believe it. Her former husband will be in a match against her current-boyfriend and then just to top it all off; add Brie's fiancé in the mix. Brilliant. What more could Nikki ask for?

"No Disqualification" Nikki scoffed.

"I need to head back." Brie said.

Nikki nodded. She wanted to go back too but to confront a certain lunatic superstar face to face. Brie wanted to say something but remained silent. However, Nikki understood straight away what concerned her twin sister.

"Just tell that lumberjack of yours to be careful and that he doesn't have to do anything by me."

Brie let out a sigh of relief. She stood up to give her sister one of those awkward sisterly hugs. The sister's embraced before paying and heading back to the Hotel.

* * *

><p>When the sisters returned, Brie immediately went to find Bryan where Nikki went to locate the suite hosting the so called "Hounds of Justice". It didn't take much to get the information she desired. The Hotel Clerk was more than willing to sell information and make off with whatever cash he could get in his hand.<p>

The feisty brunette wasn't surprised to find herself in the top suites of the hotel. The Authority took care of the people they like and the ones they don't are punished. Nikki flinched thinking about her soon to be brother-in-law, he wouldn't be dragged into this if The Authority realised what the whole WWE Universe saw. Daniel Bryan was an A-List Superstar and had proven himself multiple times. He didn't deserve all this mistreatment.

Lost in deep thought, she brought herself around to finally find the room she was directed to. Nikki wasn't in the mood to muck around. She banged her fist on the door as hard and as loud as she could to get their attention.

The door opened and Nikki met the eyes of the six-foot-three Shield Powerhouse. He brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Baby girl, you've got the wrong one" he smirked obviously thinking she was there for John Cena.

Nikki stared at him defiantly.

"Nope, this is it." She quickly stated before pushing past him and walking on through. "Where is he?"

Seth Rollins was lounging on the couch.

"Nikki Bella! Are you here for our services?"

"No Rollins." The Diva wasn't amused. She searched every room but no sight of him.

"A Shame. John Cena didn't stay here if that's who you're looking for" Rollins yelled out.

Nikki came out of the last bedroom disgusted at the mess.

"I'm not looking for Cena. I'm looking for a different idiot. He happens to be the crazy one in your crew"

She stood in the lounge staring at the two Shield Members. One of them had to know where Dean was or at least know when he would be returning.

"Ambrose?" both superstars mimicked each other.

"What do you want with him?" Reigns asked.

"I want him to fucking tell The Authority to shove a kendo stick up their ass with this No Disqualification Triple Threat Match happening tonight!"

"What Triple Threat Match?" Rollins was quick to close the distance between himself and the feisty Bella.

"The she-devil herself Stephanie McMahon authorized a Triple Threat match involving Ambrose, Daniel Bryan and John Cena"

"Fuck" Seth muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and The Lunatic Fringe walked in, surprised to be in Nikki's presence. He didn't know how to react. Looking to his brothers, they both had stern looks and glares of daggers towards him.

"What?"

"Don't play placate me" Roman threatened

"You need to stop this" Nikki stared at him

He never broke eye-contact with her.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about. Then no. Besides, I thought you'd be all for this"

Roman cut in. "When were you going to let your brothers know about this match-up?"

"I just wanted Cena" Ambrose declared. "The higher ups wanted Daniel out. So that was the alternative. I took it."

"You're an idiot you know that?" Nikki stated.

"Yeah I am. I'm an idiot for fucking up our marriage."

Nikki widened her eyes in shock. But Ambrose wasn't finished.

"I'm an idiot for resenting you because I couldn't get over my ego. I'm an idiot because I let you go twice but I am not an idiot for wanting to make John pay for all the hell he put you through."

She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yet, the perplexed looks on Seth and Roman's face confirmed that she hadn't misheard anything. She felt put on the spot and what was worse is that she couldn't get any words out. The Feisty Diva was speechless.

It had to be The Shield's Powerhouse to break the awkward silence.

"Do y'all want a moment alone?"

Nikki looked at Roman Reigns. She still wasn't able to form any words. She looked at Rollins who had his jaw wide open.

"You were married!" Seth exclaimed.

"Why the fuck is that hard to believe?" Dean challenged.

The Architect of Shield erupted into fits of laughter. Reigns couldn't help but snigger at the thought too. Nikki didn't join in on the laughter and neither did Ambrose. This was only firing him up. She decided to try her luck and escape but it was too obvious and the jovial madness died down.

"Where are you going? You have to tell us stories" Rollins managed to calm himself down.

"My sister is worried to death about her husband-to-be. I have to be there for her."

Dean touched her hand. That very sensation making her heart race; she looked at the man she had been in love with and whom she still loved. She felt very torn and knew that for her sanity she shouldn't jump into any rash decisions just yet.

"Just don't get hurt" Nikki said.

She left The Shield to themselves. She couldn't feel more emotionally invested in this match up. All she could do was pray that no-one gets severely injured tonight. 


	8. Chapter 8

_damnFireworks - this chapter only exists to say... I'm not abandoning this story. I'm just dying of writers block. So.. will this chapter suck? Probably. I apologise for what you're about to read. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – In Shade<strong>

Seth was the first one to speak up after Nikki Bella had left the room.

"She was right you know? You have a tendency to be an idiot." Seth stated, pacing the room. Both Shield members could see the gears turn quickly in his head. Calculating the best strategy to get Ambrose out alive and in a favourable position with The Authority.

"How many times do we have to tell you to THINK before you do crazy shit like that?" Roman scowled at Dean.

It was times like these that Dean absolutely hated. Extremely hated. No matter how much he told himself he had become immune, the feeling of being treated like a kid found its way to seep into his skin where it simmered to a boil and he would lash out at his brothers.

"FUCK UP!" he finally shouted.

Seth and Roman looked on unimpressed.

"You really think I was going to let John Cena get one over me. No. Fuck that. I'm going to take that pretty face of his and smash it all over that damn arena!"

"And Daniel Bryan?" Roman questioned.

"Who the fuck cares about Daniel Bryan?" Ambrose exclaimed

"Who the fuck cares? The Authority cares! _He_ is the target and he will continue to remain the target until The Authority is satisfied. WE. Meaning _all three of us_!" Seth gestured to each one of them

"… have business to attend to." Seth argued back.

"It's a No Disqualification. I extend an open invitation to ringside. You both can take care of that goat face"

Both Rollins and Reigns shook their heads at Ambrose.

"The fact that even has to come down to that. We shouldn't be over-working ourselves… fuck man. Just forget it." Seth left the room to cool off his frustrations, slamming the door on his way out.

Roman clicked his tongue at the side of his cheek.

"You've gone done it now."

"Shut up." Ambrose aimed a pillow at Roman's head and missed.

"You're kidding yourself." Roman simply put.

Ambrose knew what he was meaning but he refused to believe it until Roman came out with it.

"What?"

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"You think she's going to run into your arms after that match?"

"I told you. It's a mess."

"Yeah! Whether you like it or not, she's exclusive to Cena."

Ambrose stood up immediately, Roman slowly mimicked his actions. He moved assassin-like as both brothers came face to face.

"Quit while you're ahead Roman. I'd hate to re-arrange your face too" The Lunatic Fringe gritted his teeth.

The Shield's Powerhouse crossed his arms and gave a smug smile. "Despite what's happened, that girl loves that man. That's not a switch she'd be able to turn off anytime soon."

Dean Ambrose met the other man's gaze, his anger so deep he knew his eyes were those of the predator that lived within him. But Roman didn't back down.

"She might not even want you", he said. "She's broken and you have to be certain you're never going to turn around and see a lack in her"

The Lunatic Fringe wasn't even aware of reacting. He just knew he had his hand around Roman's throat, The Shield's Powerhouse hand gripping Ambrose's wrist in a punishing hold.

Growling low in his throat, he withdrew his hand and sat back down on the couch.

"I died, Roman" Brutal words.

"After the third time WWE rejected me and I realized that contract would never be mine, I broke into so many pieces. I was the walking dead when I returned back from the tryout"

It was Nikki Bella, his wife at the time who'd forced him back to life, who'd challenged, fought, and trained with him until he wasn't only alive but wildly, gloriously so.

"I trust Nikki on a level I don't even trust you."

As was right. A husband should trust his wife more than any other yet Nikki Bella wasn't his wife anymore.

Roman Reigns blew out a breath.

"What if she stays with John? What happens to Dean Ambrose then?"

The Cincinnati Superstar snorted, conscious the powerhouse was playing devil's advocate.

"That won't happen." Ambrose snapped.

The Lunatic Fringe thought in far more concrete terms, and he had given his loyalty and his heart to Nikki Bella. To think she would stick around with someone like John Cena? It was a pointless consideration. She was too smart to put up with that bullshit.

A quiet nod, an acceptance.

Roman sighed.

"I don't know the backstory of you two but this triple threat match, anything goes. I'll admit, I'm worried what impact it's going to cause. If you truly want Nikki back in your life; I don't think us hunting after her future brother-in-law is going to go down well."

Dean Ambrose knew that that would be a bridge he will cross when he gets to it but for now. He would happily punish John Cena for his sins.

* * *

><p>[ARENA]<p>

The arena was electric with fans screaming with excitement. The Bella Twins came back through the curtain after completing their match. They had lost to their adversaries AJ Lee and Tamina but if Nikki was honest to herself, her match didn't rank high on her priority list anyway. Her mind was completely invested on tonight's main event.

Nikki followed her sister Brie to find Daniel Bryan.

Brie voiced her concerns to her twin sister. All Nikki could do was nod and occasionally pat her sister on the back.

When the two had finally come across Daniel Bryan, Brie had smothered him almost immediately.

"I can't believe you have to go through with this match up. Wrestlemania is only a couple of weeks away."

"I'll be fine." He laughed. "The Authority don't know who they're dealing with." His attention changed to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki, how are you holding up?" he smiled.

"I'm doing well." Nikki lied. "I just wanted to wish you luck before your match. Don't get hurt out there or else Brie will march down to ringside herself"

"You know I would! I'm thinking, I slam John Cena with a chair.. Twice! For good measure and then-"

"I like that idea" Dean Ambrose interrupted overhearing their conversation. "I think I'll steal that one." He smugly walked past locking eyes with Nikki. She knew he wanted her to follow him.

"Don't worry, I'll get him Brie" Daniel assured. "Nikki, I know what's happened with you and John. I'm not particularly impressed with him either but-"

Nikki looked Daniel in the eye.

"You do what you have to do to win." Nikki stressed. With that being said, she left the couple alone to seek out her former husband.

* * *

><p>Ambrose waited in a corridor. He'd had steeled himself for the inevitability of coming face-to-face with Nikki Bella, but the sight of her still threatened to gut him. Letting Roman's words dwell, he was even more determined that he would accept nothing else but having Nikki back by his side.<p>

Scowling, she strode over on silver Nike shoes worn with blue mini shorts that hugged her butt and a matching cropped sports top.

She adjusted her snapback before she spoke to him "Did you put ice on that eye?" noticing a small scar left behind of the previous night's aftermath.

He made himself speak, act causal—he'd become pretty good at that after the length of time he'd loved her.

"Yeah, past few hours."

"What about last night?"

He shrugged. Her glare could've cut steel.

"If this is your weird way to win me back. You can forget it-"

"It's not."

Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"Fine. It is in a way. But don't think he didn't have it coming. I will make him regret slamming me into a car that night."

She pursed her lips in disapproval. She was never one to accept someone else fighting her battles but granted, there was something about Ambrose that Nikki allowed him to take care of her. To be there for her in a way that put him at ease and satisfied him.

Thankfully, the first WWE reporter arrived a second later, and Dean Ambrose spent the rest of the time making light of his notoriety. Interviews complete, he waited away in the distance while Nikki Bella was talking to Eden.

The wait was making him anxious, he got up and, finding a space backstage, got down on the floor and began to do push-ups.

It was an easy motion for him regardless of his bruised ribs. Like most working superstars, he had to stay highly fit or he'd never last an entire match. He usually put in gym time every day, often went running with Seth Rollins, or did weights with Roman Reigns.

Today, the familiar, repetitive motion of the push-ups cleared his mind, helped him think.  
>He only wanted Nikki Bella with him if she wanted to be with him.<p>

Pumping down on his arms, then pushing back up, his body held in a punishingly straight line,

He paused, body tensed to keep himself off the floor as hope uncurled inside him.

Dean Ambrose wasn't sad about John Cena cheating on Nikki Bella. He was ecstatic. Because it made it easier to believe that he was wrong to think Cena was a better fit for her. He didn't have any fears that Nikki Bella was still in love with the dickhead. That didn't mean the bastard hadn't hurt her; a woman as strong and as fearless as Nikki Bella rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable, and Dean Ambrose had a feeling Cena had used that rare, beautiful trust against her.

Fuck, but Dean Ambrose wanted to kick the shit out of him. But more, he wanted to make Nikki Bella happy. Even if it meant taking a beating himself. Getting up off the floor, he saw the last person he'd expected.

Nikki Bella, now dressed sky-high red heels worn with a sleeveless and tailored black dress that ended just above her knees, had come to say hello to Natalya since the two women had missed each other that morning. Narrowing her eyes when she saw him, Nikki Bella walked over to him.

"Come find me after your match." Nikki said, not about to wait for a response. She walked away, her hips unintentionally swaying to the beat of her heels clicking against the concrete.

Ambrose blew out a breath. He smirked as he watched her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

_damnFireworks - A couple of things. 1) Please check out my poll on my profile, I'm thinking of starting a new romance story... it will definitely have Nikki in it but you decide on the sub-genre :) 2) Guests reviewers.. I'd like to know returning Guests.. perhaps a letter system or something? i.e Guest_A, B, C.. and so on at the end of each review. First in first serve for letters? lol just a thought. 3) Sorry this isn't as cool as I wanted it to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Separate Colours<strong>

Nikki Bella returned to her sister's side at one of the monitors set up backstage. Despite being dolled up and looking ready to go out for a couple of drinks with the other divas, she was adamant about staying behind and watching the main event with her sister.

Brie was worried more than she would ever let anyone know but Nikki knew her better than anyone. She dragged a couple of chairs over from catering and made Brie sit down.

"You better not run out there." Nikki warned.

"I won't need to." Brie spoke confidently. She turned to her sister with almond-tinted eyes blazed with determination. "Bryan's going to win."

"I'm down for that." Nikki nodded. She sat back with her attention fully on the monitor screen.

Brie stood up.

"I'm going to see Bryan off at the curtain. You want to come?"

Nikki shook her head.

"You go, I'll wait here."

Brie took off leaving Nikki alone to contemplate her thoughts.

Only one person could win this match. Truthfully, Nikki was rooting for each of them. Even John. However, it would make things easy on her to just wish Daniel to win but deep down, she would feel equally happy if Dean won the match. Nikki blew a breath of frustration.

"Torn aren't you?" Seth taunted as he stood next to her looking at the monitor.

Nikki didn't answer him.

"Not that there is much choice. I mean? You're smart. You left Ambrose." He said with a causal grin to boot.

She frowned as soon as Seth mentioned her history. He knew that Nikki was extremely sensitive to the topic. It didn't surprise her. However, she was a Bella no less and she wasn't going to take shit from no-one. She stood up to face him.

"You have no business in bringing up my past."

"If it's affecting Dean, I think I do."

"No. You don't. And if you bring it up again-"

"-What?" Rollins interrupted. "What is dolled up Nikki Bella going to do?" he mocked.

There was a reason Nikki didn't want to hang around in her ring attire. She didn't want people to suspect that she would bother rushing to the ring. Which wasn't the case at all and Nikki relished in the fact that she had Rollins fooled.

"Perhaps you should try getting dolled up Rollins. I mean, look at your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"For someone who calls himself the so-called 'Architect of The Shield' you'd think he'd be able to dye his own hair." She scoffed in a heel-like manner.

Offended but not giving any of that away; Rollins looked down on the feisty-diva.

"Daniel has no idea what he's in for tonight"

He smirked as he walked away. Nikki watched an arrogant Seth Rollins disappear down the halls. However, she couldn't allow him to get under her skin. Not tonight. In fact, Nikki had a plan and knowing that Rollins prides himself as being The Architect of The Shield, she couldn't help but think that even he would be a bit envious.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It<strong>__ is main event time Cole! And boy what a match-up this is going to be."_

"_An exciting match-up at that JBL. We've got John Cena vs Dean Ambrose vs Daniel Bryan and I expect to see a whole lot of chaos in that ring. My money is on John Cena." _

Dean Ambrose secured the coveted US Championship belt around his waist. He gave it a sturdy tap for good measure. He was ready. He could hear the crowd yelling. Ambrose would be making his entrance first, he wanted to make sure John saw what was waiting for him in the ring. He wanted the satisfaction of installing fear into Cena's eyes. He meant business tonight.

Finally his Shield brothers had joined him. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were accompanied by Authority's best body guards to protect them. They approached the gate they normally make their entrance through the crowd. The double doors serving as the only thing separating them and thousands of fans spoiling for a fight. A fight Ambrose was undoubtedly going to give them.

"Ready? Roman and I will hang around ringsi-" Rollins sternly asked.

"-I got this Championship on my own. I can handle a Triple Threat match." Ambrose stated.

Rollins was ready to argue but Roman laid a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Settle down. Let him handle it."

Rollins growled but there was no hope at changing Dean's naturally stubborn mind.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, This match is set for one fall and it is a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ladies<strong>__ and Gentlemen, This match is set for one fall and it is a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!_

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.

The crowd erupted in boos. Nikki couldn't pry her eyes away from the screen as Dean was the first to make his entrance.

_Introducing first, representing The Shield, weighing 225 pounds. He is your United States Champion… Dean Ambrose!_

When Dean walked out into the audience, Nikki's heart froze for a beat. The intensity in his eyes, the heat, the focus. It was hard to miss. He would lead down the steps and following behind were his brothers Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Nikki's protective instincts bubbled to the surface of her skin. She didn't like Rollins, especially after he had alluded to her about what may happen to Daniel.

Ambrose stopped at one step. He turned around to his Shield Members who gave him a nod of approval. Trusting in him to get the job done. They bumped fists and Dean continued the walk to the ring on his own.

She drew a cross over her heart. A dear gesture between her and Dean when they were a couple. It just meant that she watched over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel<strong> Bryan was out next. The crowd immediately erupted into a Yes Chant. Ambrose remained in his corner while Daniel played to the fans.

He drew a cross over his heart. He was going to finish this match and get right back to Nikki. She had always taken care of him, she was there through it all and now Dean was prepared to make up for that. He will be the one to take care of her. Starting with destroying John Cena.

_I have to tell you Cole, A Triple Threat match like this one does not favour crowd-favourite Daniel Bryan going into Wrestlemania._

_No Disqualifications. No Count Outs. First man to score a pinfall or submission will win this match._

_And their opponent from Westbury MA, weighing in at 251 pounds… JOHN CENA_

Dean Ambrose stalked Cena as he slid into the ring. The smell of rage emanated from his body.

Ambrose was ready.

The referee made sure all superstars was ready. He signalled for the bell.

Ambrose immediately tackled John into a turnbuckle. He targeted Cena's mid-section, connecting brutal blows to the abdomen. The Lunatic Fringe made sure that each punch counted for each one of Nikki's tears.

Absorbed with only causing John Cena pain. The Lunatic Fringe made a fatal error of forgetting the other part to this equation.

Daniel Bryan slammed the back of Ambrose's head with his forearm. Daniel wanting to keep the momentum in his favour, then dragged a slightly dazed Dean Ambrose into the centre of the ring. Daniel irish whipped him into the ropes. However, Ambrose was quick to counter and used the extra momentum from the ropes to deliver a devastating clothesline. His focus narrowed back onto a staggering Cena. He clotheslined The Cenation Leader to the mat, then a delivered another to a recovering Daniel Bryan, feeding off the newfound agility he connected with another clothesline to John Cena.

Remembering to keep The Authority happy, Ambrose went back over to Daniel Bryan who was kneeling to get back up. Ambrose quickly kicked him in the chest, he heard him gasp as the air left his chest. The Lunatic Fringe threw him up to the corner turnbuckle then snapped his attention back to Cena. He grabbed John by the head and sent him flying towards Daniel and watched the two superstars collide into a heap in the corner.

Pushing John Cena off him, Daniel rolled out of harm's way outside of the ring leaving Dean Ambrose and John Cena alone to fight. Ambrose removed the padding off one of the turnbuckles. He wasted no time and returned to a groggy Cena. He dragged him up by his head.

"Time to return the favour!" Ambrose shouted

He slammed John's forehead into the exposed turnbuckle repeatedly until John blacked out. Ambrose let him fall to the floor but he wasn't going to pin him. He was no-where near finished with Cena yet.

The crowd booed at The Lunatic Superstar. He stood over John Cena.

"Wakey wakey John!" Dean taunted as he tapped Cena on the face mockingly. "We're just getting started!"

Unknown to both superstars, Daniel had entered back in the ring again. Perched on top and ready to fly. The crowd's enthusiasm escalated, Ambrose turned around and Daniel leaped off delivering a devastating missile drop-kick to Dean's head.

Daniel immediately went for the cover.

ONE! TWO!

Ambrose kicked out.

John had rolled out of the ring by this point to regain some energy.

Daniel sized up Ambrose as managed to sit up kneeling. The crowd knew what was coming. Feeding off the crowd's energy.

Daniel delivered brutal kick after kick to Ambrose's chest.

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

He then charged to deliver one super kick to hopefully put Ambrose out but The Lunatic Fringe ducked and countered into a surprise pin but Daniel Bryan seized the perfect opportunity, rolling through and trapping Dean's arm to put him in the Yes Lock.

_He's got the Yes Lock in! He's got it in! Is Dean gonna tap!?_

Wrenching pain was shooting up and down Dean's arm but he refused to tap. Holding on for dear life. His eyes frantically searching around the ring, perhaps he was close enough to the ropes to get a foot on.

His eyes then locked on a slim figure making her way through the crowd. He could swear it was Nikki. Suddenly his arm was freed. He favoured his arm immediately. John Cena had finally come around and was back in the match. He broke Daniel's hold and now the two were duking it out in the middle of the ring.

John got the upper hand and ran Daniel into the exposed turnbuckle. Daniel Bryan dropped to the mat. Cena focused his attention back on The Lunatic Fringe. He picked up the groggy Ambrose effortlessly, ready to give him the attitude adjustment.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki<strong> weaved her way through the crowd. She saw what was going on backstage, Daniel had this match set but John was going to interfere. She had to stop him.

She told Brie of her plan. She needed 5 minutes to get to the ring. She instructed Brie to hit house lights off once 5 minutes were up.

Nikki could only hope that Brie would come through for her. Nikki came through behind the commentators table. She stayed among the audience. It was too late, John was already up and the lights were still on.

He broke the hold on Dean which she wasn't going to lie, she was happy he wasn't forced to tap out. However, a lot of damage was done to Dean's arm. She could see the pain in his face.

John and Daniel battled against each other but John was too powerful and ran Daniel into the exposed turnbuckle. Nikki knew what was coming, John was going to finish Ambrose. He lifted Ambrose up on his shoulders. Suddenly the lights went out.

The crowd bood and yelled.

Thank goodness Nikki ditched her heels when she ran out here. It made jumping over the barricade in a dress a lot easier. It took some stumbling around but she was able to get to the ring apron fairly quickly and dash underneath for a weapon.

She felt around and found a sledge hammer. She pulled it out and held onto it tight. She slid into the ring with the sledge hammer in hand. She could hear John yelling to some tech crew.

"What the hell is going on?"

The lights turned back on.

There she was. Nikki Bella in the ring with a sledge hammer. Dean was leaning on the ropes, Daniel had backed up into the opposite corner to Nikki and John was standing in the middle of the ring. All eyes looked at her.

But her attention was on John. She waited hoping fear would fill eyes that had always looked at her with friendly affection but instead of fear, all she got was an "aw shucks" grin and a shrug.

This angered her. She attacked him in the gut before trying to choke him out with it. It was a No Disqualification match so the referee just looked on confused.

_Is that Nikki Bella? or is that Brie Bella?_

_It's definitely a Bella JBL, I can tell you that much._

Daniel picked his spot and pulled Nikki off of John. She was still going crazy and was wanting to hurt him.

Ambrose capitalized on the opportunity, he took the sledge hammer and came down on John with incredible force. Multiple hits to the back and mid-section. Daniel tried to calm Nikki down in the corner of the ring. He turned around and Daniel was struck by Ambrose.

The Lunatic Fringe smirked at her. She quickly exited the ring but stayed ringside. Ambrose yelled at a tech runner to give him a chair. He snatched it off him and laid it the middle of the ring. Ambrose grabbed Cena.

Dean Ambrose delivered one of the most hellish Dirty Deeds to date. John Cena's head was bleeding from the impact on the chair. Ambrose went to cover John.

_ONE! TWO! THREE! He got it!_

_And Your winner of the match... DEAN AMBROSE!_

Nikki knew Brie was going to kill her.


	10. Chapter 10

_damnFireworks - Hey everyone... I'm looking to write a new story featuring the lovely Nikki Bella and not so sure on the guy.. but we'll see. Make sure you head to my profile and vote for the sub-genre. I will close it 31st Oct NZ Time. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Rewash<strong>

A worried Nikki Bella followed Daniel Bryan back through the black curtain. He was fairly bruised but he got off lightly compared to what John Cena had received.

"Daniel!" Brie shouted as she ran to him. Brie Bella immediately threw her arms around his neck. She grasped on to him so tight, never wanting to let him go.

"I'm okay Brie" he said forcing a smile.

"I was so worried."

"I'm fine. I'm gonna head back to the locker room and grab my stuff. I'll be out in 15 minutes." He pecked her on the lips before quickly moving on.

Nikki could hear the disappointment in Bryan's voice. He wanted to win and if she hadn't interfered, perhaps the outcome would have been entirely different. Jolted back to reality, Brie had shoved her sister back.

"What the hell was that!" Brie hissed at Nikki. "You said you were going to help Bryan win! Not Dean Ambrose!"

Nikki shoved Brie back.

"No. I said I wasn't going to let John win. I never specified who I wanted the victor to be."

"Oh whatever Nikki! Just because your life is falling apart doesn't mean you have to shit on everybody else's."

Nikki's eyes widened at the remark. She couldn't believe what Brie had just said. Her own sister. Yes, siblings fight amongst each other, that's inevitable; especially twin sisters. However, that didn't mean what Brie said hadn't affected Nikki any less. It stung. An emotional jab at her already broken heart.

Nikki was speechless. Brie covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I didn't mean it like that."

Brie saw the sadness in Nikki's eyes. She wanted to take back what she had said but it was too late. Nikki had turned on her heel and headed off to grab her stuff and leave the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean<strong> celebrated with the rest of The Shield and The Authority in their private locker room. He had secured the win but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to find Nikki straight away but Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were waiting for him as soon as the match was done.

"Congratulations Dean. That was a superb match and I'm sure, come Wrestlemania; The Shield would have taken care of that B-List Superstar." Stephanie spoke proudly.

Raising her glass of champagne in the air.

"To The Shield!" She toasted.

"To The Shield!" Everyone cheered as they followed her gesture.

Dean kept looking at his phone. He had hoped that Nikki would follow up on him and check if he was on his way.

"Waiting for a call?" the voice was rough and smooth all in one. Ambrose looked up at his tall Samoan friend.

"No." he replied, tucking his phone in his back pocket.

Roman Reigns eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Fuck man, I'm not. So drop it." Ambrose harshly responded.

"Drop what?" Rollins interrupted.

"Nothing." Dean stated.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Seth replied.

"Well it's nothing. I'm heading out for some air" Ambrose chugged back the last of his beer and left the small party.

When he stepped out, he immediately went to search for Nikki.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki <strong>was upset and caught up in the moment. Even though her sister was her only ride back to the hotel, she would rather walk back than share an awkward silence between them. She wondered about John. She hated that she still cared for him but it was only a force of habit. She would catch herself thinking about him constantly. Every time she was convinced that it was a one sided relationship his grand gestures of affection would get her to change her mind. But it was different this time.

She sighed waiting on the side of the road for a cab when she heard her name.

"Nikki!"

She turned to see Dean running her way.

"I'm here." He gasped for breath.

"You're here." She reiterated.

"Are you leaving? I just got here."

"I'm catching a cab back to the hotel. Brie and Bryan are mad. It's my fault. I shouldn't have interfered"

"I'm not mad."

"Well yeah? You won."

A cheeky grin swept across his face. "Even if I didn't win. I wouldn't have been mad."

Nikki didn't argue. A silence fell upon them and Ambrose felt it was time he told her how he felt.

His hand on the back of his head. He hoped that the right words will appear in his mind. Nikki knew him so well that she could read him better than anybody else. He often didn't have to say anything and she just knew what was on his mind. However, Nikki meant everything to him and he was going to make sure he put in words just how close to his heart she really was.

"Nikki I-"

"- before you say anything, I have a few things to say too." She paused to think about her next sentence. A surprised Ambrose began to close the distance between them until they were a few mere steps apart from each other.

"I do want to be completely honest with you. These past couple of days have been…" Nikki's voice began to choke up as she tried to hold back her tears. "… I'm sorry."

He held her hands, reassuring her that it's okay. She took a breath then continued.

"You know, I was torn apart by finding out about John. I loved him and the whole time I felt torn between you two…I feel like….and I hate it but at the same time I feel blindsided by my feelings for John that I couldn't see the one thing I needed was always right in front of me."

She looked up into his eyes, bearing all her feelings.

"I have loved you and only you Dean Ambrose." She said.

Hearing the vulnerability in her voice, this strong woman once again ripped open her scars and gave her heart back to him.

Driven by protective instinct, he curved his bigger, heavier body around hers, his chest pressed to her body, his hand stroking down her arm, slow and easy.

"You stole my moment." Dean spoke.

This made Nikki laugh.

"Nikki, I was a selfish man. I didn't appreciate you. I didn't treat you like the queen you were- the queen that you are."

"Dean-"

"Please. Let me finish. I don't want to make decisions for myself anymore. I want to make decisions with you for us. For the future. You are the only one for me and I want us to have another chance. I love you Nicole. I never stopped."

Ambrose then cupped her chin with one hand and slid the other around her nape, anchoring her in place so she couldn't move. She lifted her face to his, long fingertips stroking his nape, he bent his head and met her kiss halfway.

Hot and lush and open, it was a languid tangling of mouths.

"Let's get out of here" he smiled as he stole another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

damnFireworks - stay tuned for the morning after... I can't make any promises about update time for next chapter.. It just happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Iron Low Heat<strong>

Leaving the arena, Nikki allowed herself to be led by Dean. He held her hand as he walked her back to his car. Stopping every now and then to remind her that this was real. He'd kiss her and be gentle with her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't know what was going to happen next. It was almost a prophecy.

She smiled at the man beside her. She loved him. She truly did. It was time for her not to fight what she had known all along.

The drive back wasn't anything out of the ordinary but it was special. For Nikki, it was symbolic. Every light, every building going pass, every sound, scent, touch. She bit her lip to supress a wide grin. God was she blushing already?

Dean stroked her cheek. He had noticed.

"I've missed this." He spoke. "Just us."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>When<strong> they finally reached their destination. Dean looked over at his former wife. Gazing at her stunning beauty. He grinned at her which caused a small giggle to escape from her lips. She has no idea what she is in for tonight.

Dean Ambrose only has one woman in his heart and he was going to take his time in showing how much she meant to him. Nikki was his diva. His woman for life. Nothing was going to change that.

He gave her his grey hooded jacket to cover up her exquisite frame before accompanying her inside the hotel.

She was hesitant at first but eventually, she stopped caring if anyone had caught them together.

The couple swiftly entered the hotel elevator and he pulled her into his arms as they waited to reach Dean's floor. She smelled like berries crushed with ice. It was like a drug to his senses.

They finally reached his floor and entered the room.

"What about?"

His lips crushed down on hers. Nikki worried about everything throughout their whole marriage. Tonight, Dean refused to let her mind drift from nothing but bliss. He sent a message to his Shield members to stay the fuck away from the room tonight. In case that had failed. He placed the Do Not Disturb sign out on his room door.

* * *

><p><strong>He'd<strong> left the balcony doors partly open, and the gauzy curtains floated in the gentle breeze. Keeping the lights off to assure their privacy, he ran his fingers over Nikki's cheek, luxuriating in the warm smoothness of her skin.

"No," he said when she went to unzip her dress. "Let me." Running his hand down the curves of her body, he drew up the soft fabric with slow anticipation.

She was being seduced, Nikki Bella thought, as Dean gripped her hips and pressed a kiss to the bared skin of her breastbone, her high-end dress having crumpled soundlessly on the rich cream of the carpet.

"You taste like berries," he murmured, kissing his way up the slope of her neck. "Ripe, lush, juicy"

This was a very different Dean Ambrose than the one she had tangled in bed with long ago. Back then he'd never spoken much in bed. The deep timbre of his voice hazed her mind, his callused skin on her own threatening to tangle what threads of reason remained.

"Tell me your fantasy," she whispered against his mouth.

He angled his face to rub his jaw delicately against her cheek, his thumbs shaping the vee of her hip bones.

"A strong, sexy woman in my bed, mine to do with as I wish. You"

"That's a very dominant male fantasy"

Sensual amusement in his blue eyes, he just looked at her.

She laughed, though her pulse was a staccato drumbeat. "Why am I surprised?"

His kiss was as slow, as romantic as the night, the kind of kiss a man might give to a new lover he was wooing into his bed. "Let me," he whispered again, unhooking her bra to pull it off and drop it onto her dress before pressing her against him again, big hands splayed on her back in a way that shouted possession. "Let me." A kiss pressed to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Shuddering, she wove her fingers into the silk of his hair, willing to be petted and caressed and adored enough to surrender the reins to this man she trusted not to betray her heart.

It had been so long.

"Yes." It was the barest whisper, but he heard her.

Fingers on her jaw, another delicate kiss, his body so big and hot. "Hold on." With that, he reached down and swung her up into his arms, carrying her on to the bed made up with soft white linen. He placed her on the bed, the faint light spilling in from the balcony the only illumination.

"We should turn down the bed," she said, her eyes on him as he reached back to strip off his T-shirt, baring a body she craved even more today than the first time they'd shared a night together.

"No sheets," he said, kicking off his shoes and reaching down to tug off his socks with curt male efficiency. "I want to see you." He came around to take off her heels before prowling up over her, his hair falling across his forehead. "You are so beautiful." He sounded almost surprised, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Perhaps he was, it had been a while. The one who touched her with sensual fascination and wanted to re-discover her every secret pleasure point. "Dean," she whispered when he kissed his way down her navel, having tugged off her panties to discard them over the side of the bed.

"Mmm." A wet kiss pressed just above her pubic bone, his hands pushing her thighs apart, the roughness of his skin a shock that made her quiver.

It was the most intimate of kisses, his patience exquisite. Her soft cries lingered in the air, shimmered on the fine layer of perspiration that turned her skin into a mirage. And still he petted her with a slow attention to detail that made it crystal clear that while she was the one who trembled and broke, this was very much his pleasure, too.

His fantasy.

The realization was more intoxicating than any wine. Surrendering to the sensations, she was still gasping for breath when he finally made his way up her body to nip at her throat hard enough to leave a mark. All the while, he petted her breasts, her abdomen, the tops of her thighs with hands both exclusive and demanding enough that she knew his control wasn't as impeccable as it appeared.

She opened her mouth to his kiss, her legs to the jean-clad thigh he pushed in between. But he withdrew it after only a second, muttering, "Skin," before rolling away and stripping off his clothing to return to her, a big, dangerous predator who had decided to pet her to pleasure such as she'd never before felt.

This time, he settled himself over her, his erection pushing aggressively against her abdomen. He allowed her to close her fingers around the heated steel of him, the skin that sheathed him paradoxically soft. She wanted to taste him, please him as he'd done her, but tonight, she was his to do with as he wished.

It wasn't in her nature to give in so utterly in bed, but Nikki Bella hadn't ever felt so treasured by a man. It threatened to make her afraid, but she refused to submit to the insidious emotion, refused to taint a night she knew would become a memory she'd cherish.

His mouth at her breasts, licking and tasting. His hand between her legs. His fingers sliding deep into her, his way eased by the molten heat of her need. She squeezed, attempted to hold him, but he withdrew and then he was nudging her thighs apart and pushing into her with the thick intrusion of his cock.

"Let me," he whispered once more, sliding one hand under her head to fist it in her hair, stroking her leg up over his hip with the other.

She could do nothing else, her body his instrument. Rocking home with a grunt, he claimed another kiss, this one hotter, more demanding, but continuing to hold that lazy edge that said he had all night to love her. And when he began to move, it was with the same unhurried rhythm, their bodies locked in a slow dance that seared pleasure through to her toes.

Seduced. She was being seduced.


	12. Chapter 12

**damnfireworks** - hey cool people! There are some amazing fanfic writers out there and I just hope you have been keeping tabs on them too. These are just a few that I follow. In no particular order... QueenChelsieAmbrose, ramenreignss, for that Nikki/Dean (Nikkirose) and Nikki/Seth (Seth Bellins) goodness and if you ship NikkixCM Punk (Nikkipunk or CM BELLA) then mushyface & xxxFrenchTk0xxx. So go and review spam their stories. OH and before I forget. I'm on Tumblr now. :3 _minatureanchorcat_ is where I'm at.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – New Laundry. Same Basket. (Part 1)<strong>

Nikki Bella woke up feeling better than she had in years. She'd spent the night tangled around a sexy, gorgeous man who'd laughed with her in the midnight hours, his voice a delicious rasp over her skin, and who'd made love to her again sometime before morning. He'd been more demanding the second time, but no less tender.

She was feeling terribly spoiled.

When she poked her head up from the sheets to see him walking into the room dressed in nothing but a towel hitched around his hips, a cup of coffee in hand, she simply stopped breathing for a second.

"Come here," she murmured once she could speak again.

He smelled of soap and man and coffee, and she wanted only to rub her face against his chest, indulge the deep sensory need he both created and filled in her.

Taking a seat on the bed, he put the coffee on the little side table. Her eyes locked on a droplet of water making its way down his chest.

"You missed a drop," she said, catching it on her finger.

No laughter, his expression reserved.

Fingers curling into her palm, she allowed her hand to fall to the sheet.

"This changes things, doesn't it?"

She'd known the night had been too beautiful not to, had been trying to ignore the inevitable truth, because this feeling inside of her, it was a fizzy joy she hadn't felt for so long it wasn't even a memory.

"Yes- No." Rough words, but his hand, it closed over her own, warm and protective.

She spread her fingers, interlocked them with his own.

"What do we do now?"

The fact it trembled her deep inside to ask that question was an unmistakable sign she'd already knew the answer to. End it with John and move on.

"We could go to Vegas," Dean laughed, eyes of pale blue shot with cobalt in the morning sunlight, "Go get married again?"

"We could." She humoured the idea. "But maybe we should slow things down."

"Whatever you want." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I just want us together again"

"I want that too" she paused. "But I have to confront John."

The feisty diva hadn't ended things with John yet. Although in Dean's mind, he'd argue that a jab to the gut with a sledgehammer was more than enough of a break-up talk. Nevertheless, he recognized that for Nikki, it wasn't just about finally letting go. It was about finally getting the closure she deserved and he would support her every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Part of her felt like she was betraying Dean because these feelings for John hadn't completely disappeared. She wanted to wrench her hand from his, turn away. It would be the safer choice, for her to be alone, walk out of this a little bruised but heart-whole.<p>

Dean Ambrose cupped the side of her face with his free hand.

"Talk to me." Raw, his soul stripped bare. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Untangling their fingers, she pushed up into a kneeling position, the sheet held to her breasts.

"No I just…" She sucked in a breath. The scars she carried were invisible, and marked her to the bone. "I don't know if…" His honesty deserved her own.

"I'm damaged goods." She finally admitted.

Almost able to taste the intensity of her pain, Dean curved his hand over her nape.

"I'll fucking destroy him."

A woman's pride, her self-belief was her armour, something no male worth his salt would ever attempt to strip from her.

Startled laughter colouring the air, Nikki Bella tugged him down until their foreheads touched.

"There's no need. It took me longer than it should have, but I saw him for what he was and I saw the mistakes I'd made, too"

But the damage done, he thought, was nothing that would easily fade, her scars as stubborn as his own that once he had disappointed her too.

"Anyway, let's talk about this later. I'm hungry." She brightened up.

"I can second that. So are we walking out naked together?" he joked attempting to steal a kiss from her.

"Ewww. You're so gross!" she laughed.

Nikki playfully pushed his face away from hers.

"Gross? I'm squeaky clean I'll have you know."

A devilish grin as he stood up. Dean allowed his towel to unhitch from his hips and fall to the floor. Nikki swore it all happened in slow motion, she covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter.

Dean started doing his little dance, courting Nikki to come join him which she happily obliged dragging half the bed-sheets along with her.

"C'mon. You know I'm sexy" Dean taunted.

Nikki rolled her eyes at her man. Finally letting the material fall away from her sun kissed body.

She flaunted her curves as she moved past him to get to the bathroom.

"But I'm sexier."

Stroking his chin, he chuckled to himself as he looked to follow her into the bathroom. Nikki shut the door on him and locked it.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Guys who cook breakfast are the sexiest!" she called out from the other side.

"You're cruel Nikki Bella" he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>When Dean had left the celebration party, Stephanie made it a point that she would like to talk to Seth Rollins about a private matter the following morning. No doubt it had something to do with Nikki's involvement in the triple threat match. That put him in a sour mood right of the bat but what made it worse was that Dean still managed to find a way to piss him off by deciding he would court his lover of the night in the hotel suite The Shield shared instead of booking a room at a motel like they all agreed.<p>

When Triple H and Stephanie McMahon finally came out to greet him. Stephanie held out a hand. "Seth, good to see you again. You're looking dapper."

Seth always made it a point to dress smart when addressing The Authority. Wearing his designer James4/Sharp6 tailored suit by Hugo Boss; the stylish suit exuding classic elegance and perfection. He definitely looked ready to hit a red carpet event.

"Stephanie. Always a pleasure. You look beautiful." Shaking the proffered hand, "Hunter." He nodded doing the same.

"Come on in." Triple H led him through the doors of the small building that housed temporary offices for The Authority, down the carpeted front hallway, and into the board room.

"Take a seat Rollins." Stephanie gestured towards the maroon leather seat.

He did as he was told and watched as the couple sat opposite him.

"To what do I owe the honour?" Seth spoke politely.

"First off, we just want to express our gratitude to The Shield. I mean truly. You and your team have done a fantastic job on bringing justice to the WWE." Stephanie explained. "However, we do have some serious business to discuss."

Seth was very attentive. When it came to The Authority, it was always about what was best for business.

"Have The Shield align themselves with Nikki Bella?" The Game questioned.

Seth smirked. He could be just as deceiving as they were.

"A temporary alliance that ended when that match finished."

"A _temporary_ alliance?" Stephanie raised an eye-brow.

"Ambrose is a very proud superstar and he had revenge on his mind. After John had jumped him in the car-park the other night, he was very adamant about competing on his own. I'm sure you've read the news about John. I approached Nikki Bella before the triple threat match and gave her a chance to get even and she took it, allowing Dean to pick up the win."

"Well? Not everyone can be successful in love as we are." Steph turned to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Okay Seth. Is there anything else you would like to share with us?" Opening the discussion up for Seth to plant his seeds into action.

"In fact there is Stephanie." He grinned. "When is the production for Total Divas joining us again?"

"They will be joining us for Smackdown's Taping."

"Excellent" Seth smiled. "It's all about what's best for the business and I have a proposition that is too good to pass up"

* * *

><p>Dean placed one of his shirts out on the bed for Nikki to dress into when she finished with the shower. The Cincinnati superstar didn't think twice about his decision to order room-service. He was well aware that his cooking skills weren't up to par.<p>

Roman strolled into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and long black shorts.

"Shit man. You have this post-coital glow going on" The Samoan brute mocked.

The Lunatic Fringe was about to tackle his brother into the lounge suite when the door of his room opened and Nikki Bella walked out, her exquisite figure swimming in his over-sized shirt. She was towelling the ends of her dark brunette curls when she looked up to see Dean and Roman. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Now I know when I'm the third-wheel" Nikki tried to joke.

Roman laughed. Dean just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"So you guys are dating now?" Roman had to make sure.

"Yes," Ambrose said and waited, his body quivering with a tension that kicked him in the guts with exactly how important Nikki Bella had become to him. And, his eyes on the mark he'd sucked on her neck, he knew he wasn't going to behave if she said no.

"Yeah" she said with a slight hesitation in her voice. Hoping that would be the end of it.

"Well, the workplace just got a whole lot more interesting" Roman teased.

A knock on the door.

"Room Service!" the hotel servant yelled.

"Stay there happy couple. I'll get the door" Roman got up to answer the door.

Dean felt Nikki tense up, he slowly rubbed her arm up and down.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she spoke softly. "I just- I don't want everyone at work finding out about us right away." She immediately hung her head in shame but Ambrose immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay. We'll take it one day at a time."

Nikki pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

Nikki smiled and all he wanted to do was to just stay in this moment.

"Alright, break it up you two. Let's eat."

Roman pushed the tray that was already set with sandwiches, water, fruit, eggs and bacon.

"Great, I'm starving." Dean stated as he tapped his stomach.

Nikki shook her head and pulled out some glasses and cutlery.

The three loaded up their plates and began to tuck into their food when Nikki's phone began to ring.

The brunette diva dashed to Dean's room to answer it. When she looked at the caller-id, she immediately felt sick and hide.

Against every fiber in her body she picked it up.

"John." She let out a breath.

"I want to talk to you in person." She could hear the cold sadness in his smooth voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – New Laundry. Same Basket. (Part 2)**

Nikki Bella agreed without a second thought. However, when she put her phone down, she had an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Trying her utmost best to calm herself down, she remembered why she had to do it. She never really wanted to be with John in the first place. Then again, she never really considered developing feelings for him either. It just happened.

There was no sense in putting it off she decided. She changed back into her black dress and grabbed her purse. Cursing aloud, she returned to the kitchen with one Louis Vuitton heel in hand.

"Dean, did you see where my other heel went? I swear it was in the room?" the brunette diva went over to the couch to check.

Distracted by his Bella no longer wearing his shirt. Dean asked who was on the phone. Nikki didn't reply and Ambrose asked again.

He stood.

"Nicole. Who was on the phone?"

Nikki stopped what she was doing and stayed still.

"It was John. I'm going to go see him now." She said quickly before continuing to search for her other red heel.

A flicker of ire fired up in Dean's eyes at John's name being uttered from her lips. He immediately went to his room and returned with his shirt.

"I'm going with you. And you're wearing my shirt."

"No." Nikki flat out refused.

Ambrose growled but Nikki wasn't going to back down from this challenge.

"Reigns, you heard nothing." Ambrose barked towards The Shield's Powerhouse. Roman nodded but stayed put in case Dean decided to bolt out the door and end Cena's career. Dean was the quintessential 'do-first-ask-later' guy and he never considered the consequences of his actions.

"I'm not backing down on this Nicole" he argued. "I will give you all the time you want about the rest of the world finding out about me, but John Cena needs to know. I want him to know he will never have a chance with you again."

The feisty brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you Dean. Do not follow me out that door or I will fucking leave you."

She hated giving out such a strong ultimatum but if this didn't shock him into submission then there really wasn't any hope for them.

An awkward moment of silence before The Lunatic Fringe let out a sigh of frustration.

Dropping his shirt on the floor, he walked over to Nikki and brought her close in his arms. His hands snaked around her waist and gripped her in a way that said possession. Bringing her arms around his broad shoulders, she returned his passion.

"I'm sorry." He admitted

"I know and I'm sorry too." A rueful smile as she brought her hands to rest on his chest.

"The leaving you part was a bit much"

"Way to hurt my feelings" he teased

"So you're going to be okay right? No storming into John's room with a sledge hammer?" A worrisome look from his former wife.

"I don't know? Maybe" he half-heartedly joked.

"Dean Ambrose" she growled.

"I won't." he chuckled. Then he nipped at her exposed shoulder.

"Dean!" she squealed, trying to push him away. But he held on to her, anchoring her in place before placing a big kiss on her shoulder. Nikki shook her head and laughed.

"You're an idiot"

"What? You're the bark and I'm the bite."

"Which is why Roman is going to babysit you while I'm gone."

Dean huffed looking back over his shoulder to see a grinning Roman fighting back a full-hearted laugh.

"You're punishing me aren't you?" Dean pouted.

Nikki didn't look up but she knew that he was turning on the charm. Fixated with drawing small crosses over his heart. She finally looked up at him.

"The sooner I go do this, the sooner I'll be back." she smiled attempting to cheer him up.

He nodded. Drawing a cross of his own over her heart. She pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Now. My heel please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki's<strong> feel-good mood slowly turned to distraught the closer she approached John's hotel room. Despite attacking him with a sledgehammer, she was still angry and that feeling hadn't disappeared. When she finally reached his room, she whispered to herself.

"It takes strength and courage to admit the truth"

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. When the door opened, the former Divas Champion stared at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. He looked tired, defeated even. The bandages around his head. He probably had stitches put in due to Dean smashing his head repeatedly on the exposed turnbuckle. Or was it the finisher on the steel chair? In a way, she felt sorry for him but not enough to go crawling back to him.

"Hi John."

"Nikki…I'm-" he managed a small smile.

"-I'm only here to talk and I don't have a lot of time." She interrupted.

He nodded.

"Of course, come in"

The Cenation leader moved aside, allowing her to come through. Nikki also noticed the bruising around his neck and on his face. She felt a tinge of guilt.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" she asked.

"7am this morning." He said.

"How many stitches?"

"12 in total"

Walking through to the dining area. Nikki sat down at the end of the table and laid her purse on top. Her eyes wandered the room. It wasn't any less luxurious than what The Shield had been living in but what did she expect? John loved to reap the rewards and the perks of his work. Her eyes then stopped on the bright white box with stacks of papers spilling out of them.

"Did you even go back to your hotel room last night?"

Nikki ignored his question. John offered her a glass of water but the brunette diva politely refused. She wanted to get straight down to business.

"I'm guessing those are for me?" Nikki asked, she tilted her head towards the papers.

John looked over at the FedEx box then back at Nikki.

"That depends."

Nikki tilted her head to the side,

"That depends on what?"

"On this conversation."

Nikki rolled her eyes at John.

"There isn't much to say John."

"No. I think there is." He said taking a seat opposite from Nikki. "Obviously, I haven't been completely honest with you from the start" He paused to find the right words. "When Liz and I first split. It wasn't pretty."

"So I heard."

"For months I tried Nikki, I honestly did everything I could to win her back but she didn't want me."

Jeez, I wonder why. The brunette diva thought to herself.

"So, I thought-"

Nikki had just about heard enough.

"-So you thought that you would make her jealous by using me. You think I didn't know that already John? Our whole relationship was and still is one-sided." She pointed out.

"That's not fair."

"Fair? You want to talk about being fair? I abandoned everything I ever wanted just to be with you!"

"Nikki please-"

"No John. There's nothing left between us anymore. Go be with the one that truly makes you happy"

"That's you Nikki. You truly make me happy" he desperately reached out for her hand but Nikki pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one. Liz is having your child. I can't just ignore that."

"I know about your previous marriage Nicole."

"That has nothing to do with this John."

"I think it does but I'm willing to look past that"

The feisty Bella scoffed at his remark.

"Are you expecting me to look past the child?"

"I'll tell Liz to terminate the pregnancy."

Nikki Bella was in shock. The former Divas Champion wasn't even aware that her body had reacted. All she know was that she found herself in front of John breathing very heavily. She slapped him across the face with all her might.

"I am disgusted by you. That is a child John. IT'S YOUR CHILD!" she shouted.

She turned away, grabbing her purse. She marched towards the door.

"Nicole please! I'll do whatever it takes to save us. Just give me another chance. I'll promise you marriage and kids. Just don't leave."

Nikki turned around to face him.

"It's too late John and it's in your best interest that you should know who my former husband was." She paused. "I was married to Dean Ambrose."

John Cena was shocked. "You were married to Ambrose?"

"I never had a crush on you John. The only reason I agreed on our first date was because I thought you could replace him and for a while I believed that. But I don't anymore."

Silence filled the room. A sudden realization hit both diva and superstar. They had used each other. Their relationship was doomed from the start. Cutting the silence with her voice, Nikki uttered the words he hoped he would never hear again.

"Dean and I are getting back together. _It's over John_."

As Nikki headed for the door. John moved towards the FedEx box. Grabbing a pen he quickly skims to the last page of the stapled heap.

"I'm sorry Nikki but I'm doing this because I love you."

He signs on the dotted line.

"What? Am I supposed to move out in 12 hours instead of 24? Give you the keys to the San Diego house?"

"It's a contract. I will be your exclusive partner for the duration of Total Divas."

Nikki grabbed the papers from John. Looking over the document, there was no way it could have been forged. It had E's watermark and the producers had signed it as well as Stephanie McMahon.

"How the hell could this happen?!"

"From what I understand, it was a decision by the guys up top. Stephanie McMahon had them couriered over. They got here just before you arrived."

Nikki's head was overwhelmed by the situation. Dean! What will happen when she tells Dean? She couldn't go back to him now. She had to try and fix this.

"John. You better fucking pray that I am able to break this contract otherwise you are fucking dead! Dean will fucking rip your head off"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

"Well this isn't a tv show and I'm fucking done with you. And if you ever utter the word terminate to Liz, I will fucking break all your limbs. You hear me?!"

Nikki was extremely pissed off at this point and got close to John's face.

"You are going to raise that child and give that baby the best life possible because if you don't I will happily help Liz sue your ass for all its worth."

Throwing the papers on the floor. Nikki immediately left for The Authority office.


	14. Chapter 14

_damnFireworks - Merry Xmas y'all. Sorry it's short. Oh yeah and for all the mistakes and such. Special shout out to the guest reviewer LEA. Lol I thought I was the only one spamming the refresh button to fanfics I enjoy reading. I'll be hitting some hard stuff next chapter. Pray for me. It's gonna get intense!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Softener<strong>

Stopping by her twin sister's hotel room, Nikki Bella knocked loudly on the door. An annoyed Brie answered, ready to blast her unexpected visitor with some harsh words.

"What the Fu-?! " Realizing it was just Nikki, Brie still unleashed a few cursed words at her sister.

Nikki rolled her eyes and invited herself in.

"Where were you last night? You never picked up any of my calls and I checked with all the girls- even Summer Rae! And they all confirmed that you weren't with them. I was worried sick Nicole."

"Look, there isn't a lot of time to explain but I need to borrow your rental"

"You don't get off that easy." Brie followed her sister to her bedroom.

Nikki tried to shrug her sister off the topic. Reaching for her sister's suitcase.

"Can I borrow your sports gear?"

"Nicole!"

Nikki clicked her tongue against her cheek. This wasn't how things were supposed to play out. The brunette diva began to stress. She needed to keep moving. Grabbing her sister's brush, she headed to the bathroom. Brie was right behind her tail.

"Did you stay with John?" Brie questioned.

"Brianna!" Nikki abruptly stopped.

"What? Who else would you stay with?" Brie countered.

Nikki took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I don't want you to freak out…" she turned around. "I was with Dean Ambrose last night."

Nikki watched her sister's face turn from neutral to instant shock.

"Brie, before you say anything just let me explain. The brunette diva cleared her throat.

"Dean was _the guy_._" _

Brie looked at Nikki as if she was the stupidest person in the world.

"You're going to have to be a bit more elaborate Nicole"

Sucking in her bottom lip, she let the words roll of her tongue.

"_Dean was my husband"_

Brie took a step back unsure what to do or how to take the news.

"And… I'm getting back together with him."

"You're what!" Brie exclaimed.

"Brie, you're making a big deal out of this when it's not." Nikki reasoned. Putting the brush through her hair, she began untangling the dark oak silk strands.

This only angered Brie. She grabbed the brush from Nicole and threw it on the ground.

"Hey!"

"You think dating Dean Ambrose _isn't_ a big deal? Let alone the fact that he was your former husband!"

"Okay, I walked into that one."

"Do I have to remind you how the last six months have been for me and Bryan? He's helped put Bryan through hell Nikki!"

"Brie…" Nikki had a rueful expression. "I can't excuse his actions but I'm telling you, he really does care for me and if you just give him the chance-"

"-I gave _John_ a chance. "

"-Dean is nothing like John!" Nikki snapped at her twin sister. Though she still managed to keep a level head.

"He would never do what John did to me."

"They've both broken your heart Nicole. A harsh truth.

A cold silence between the sisters. Brie looked into Nikki's eyes and she couldn't deny the heartfelt truth. Nikki was still in love with him even after all this time. It was never John.

Brie took the keys out of her pocket and put them in her sister's hand.

"He's still not invited to the wedding." Brie finally said.

Nikki hugged her sister.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever. You still have to break the news to the rest of the family."

"I promise I will do that but I kinda need you to do something for me."

"What?" Brie crossed her arms with a disapproving look.

"Would you please have lunch with him?"

"You're kidding right?"

Nikki shook her head.

"I broke up with John. That's where I just came from actually. Listen, I don't really have time to explain. Can you just do this for me? I'm desperate!"

"Ugh. Fine! But you're calling him." Brie groaned. "And you're buying me and Bryan's new washing machine"

"Deal!"

Hugging her sister one last time, Nikki rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't sure why all of a sudden he felt like his head was burning up. There wasn't anything abnormal about the weather today. In fact, it was temperate.<p>

Yet, here he stood. His mouth dry and his hands were sweaty. _Am I nervous?_ He thought to himself. There had only ever been two instances were Dean Ambrose got this nervous. The first was when he captured Nikki's attention for the first time and the second definitely had to be when he whispered a proposal in her ear.

Nikki had called him moments ago explaining what had happen. She told him how things ended between her and John wasn't pretty but she was done with him. So why did Dean have this sickling feeling that she wasn't? Putting those feelings to the side, he was happy. They would finally be able to be together again.

As a real couple.

A warm feeling inside. It felt right.

Then Nikki threw him for a loop. She had finally confessed to Brie about their marriage. And he was supposed to dine with her over lunch! Thoughts racing through his mind, would he be accompanying Nikki to Brie's wedding now? Will he finally be introduced to Nikki's parents? Shit, what about their nana? Nikki never stopped talking about her grandparents, he felt bad for not being there for her when her grandfather passed knowing all too well how shitty the real world could be.

The door opened in front of him snapping him out of his trance. Brie stood there staring at him with judgmental eyes.

"You know you look like a creep standing outside someone's hotel room for 5 minutes"

"10 actually" Ambrose corrected.

Brie rolled her eyes at him.

"So, are we going out or…" Dean began to ask. However, Brie let her actions speak for itself. Leaving the door open, she made her way back into her room.

"I guess we're staying in then." Dean said stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not eating with you in public." Brie stated. The brunette diva sat at the dining table.

"I'm not a messy eater." Dean joked.

The lunatic fringe spotted the empty chair strategically placed opposite her.

"That's not what Nikki said." Brie retorted.

Dean narrowed his eyes. A challenge. He took his seat. He wasn't blind to Brie's efforts. It was obvious Nikki put her up to it.

"Really?" Dean chuckled. "Does she still do surprise dinners?"

Brie looked a little taken back by his question. Like she expected him not to know anything about her sister.

"What was that?" Dean pointed out.

"What?"

"That look?"

"What look? What are you talking about?!"

"It's that _look_. That one your sister does when she's surprised. "

Brie unequivocally gave him that look again.

"See! You did it again!"

Brie covered her face with her hands.

Dean chuckled again. "You know, I did learn a few things about your sister when we were married."

Looking back up the brunette diva shook her head.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to sit here and make light jokes about my sister's marriage to you."

Dean nodded. Feeling the tone of the conversation had changed, he wanted to choose his next sentence carefully. Because he knew if he didn't, it would be an hour of awkward silence between the two.

"Look, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world. The stuff I did to Bryan these last months. I can't ask you to forgive me for any of that stuff but I am sorry."

"I couldn't care less about Dean Ambrose the wrestler. I'm here to talk to the Dean Ambrose that broke my sister's heart ten years ago."

The intensity in Brie's eyes was enough to shake him. It ripped him into this new reality that he would have to face the consequences that were long overdue.

"I have been waiting for the day to bring that man to justice and here you are. So, Dean. If you're looking for my approval. Explain yourself. Because I have all day."


	15. Chapter 15

**_damnfireworks_** - _Word vomit! Apologies for all the mistakes you will find. *SIGH* I'm tired. lol Also.. check my tumblr... it's in my bio. Because I'm going to upload "Sneak Sentences" for future chapters. Maybe even "Sneak excerpts" and those will be a lot more frequent. I'm thinking every Thursday NZST +13:00. So if you get tired of waiting for chapter updates... There's that. :) Review if you care lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Pegged <strong>

"It's easy for you to sit there and judge but don't think for a second that it was an easy decision for me to make."

Dean locked eyes on the Bella before him. There was no mistaking the emotion behind hers but he was damn sure intent that the raw emotion behind his was no joke either.

"Because I can tell you it wasn't."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Ambrose! You made the choice to marry her!"

"Because I was selfish!" Dean raised his voice.

Brie flinched but she stayed put. Bitterness threatened to rise in a sharp, acidic burst, but she crushed it, determined not to give in to useless anger.

Ambrose let out a breath. He didn't mean to get that way but he wasn't used to talking about this to anyone other than Nikki herself. A dark confession.

"I only had two things in my life that truly made me happy. Wrestling and the day your sister walked into my life."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why ruin that?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets. He answered this question simply.

"I was holding her back. You must have known how much we did to keep our relationship going. How many 'road-trips with friends'."

Dean shook his head.

"She had a chance to be a professional soccer player and she turned it down because of me."

Frown lines marred Brie's forehead for a second, before she seemed to shake off what bothered her with his statement.

"I got in with the wrong crowd." Ambrose admitted. "I turned to drugs and alcohol. My life started spiralling out of control and of course, Nikki was right by my side. What a joke huh?"

Dean frowned. This would always hang over him like a dark cloud.

"She turned down her dream to… to live a life with an idiot of a husband; who could barely hold himself together!"

Ambrose hated, absolutely hated himself for what he put Nikki through. Brie could see the pain in his eyes. It satisfied her that he would still be hurting, even after all this time. Yet, she almost felt sorry for him.

"Nikki deserved better than that. So, one day I showed up with the papers and I told her that I wanted a divorce." Dean bluntly finished.

Brie sighed. Nikki was right. As much as she despised Ambrose, he was nothing like John. In his weird convoluted way, he was looking out for her best interest. No way did he try and convince her to make that sacrifice for him. Brie knew that for a fact. Nikki made that choice on her own. Brie wondered if Ambrose knew.

"I'm starving" Brie finally said. "Let's order pizza"

A small smile appeared on Ambrose's face. Brie's guard up again.

"I still don't like you."

"Yeeeeah. Just order the pizza hippie."

* * *

><p>Nikki burst through the doors of The Authority's office. Letting her rage be her fuel, the feisty brunette marched right up to their receptionist and demanded that she speak to Stephanie McMahon.<p>

"Uh-she's- she's in a meeting"

"Where!?" she demanded, slamming her hand down on the desk.

Nikki Bella made a dark look in her eyes as she glared into the poor assistant's eyes. About to unleash more threats upon the poor soul, she would be disrupted by smugly dressed Seth Rollins.

"Nikki, that's no way to talk to somebody" he looked down on her in a cocky manner.

"I'll talk however the hell I want, Rollins. Where's Stephanie McMahon!"

Not at all phased by her tantrum. Seth kept his composure.

"In her boardroom but I'd ask nicely if I were you. Especially, since it's _what's best for business_." He said with a winning grin.

The former divas champion grabbed Rollins by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Okay" a fake smile. "I'll ask nicely. Would you prefer me to shove my heel up your mommy's ass or down her throat?" she snarled.

Seth smirked at the feisty diva before him. He found the whole situation amusing.

Nikki clicked her tongue against the side of her cheek. No longer wanting to deal with the smug bastard, she shoved him away.

Seth straightened out his suit like it was nothing.

Only adding more fuel to the fire, Nikki flipped him off before leaving to find the coveted boardroom of assholes.

* * *

><p>Brie watched Dean eat his way through three pizzas with ease. Ultimately putting Brie off her appetite; He was worse than Nikki had described.<p>

"At least put your napkin on your lap" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full.

Brie cringed as she pushed her plate away.

He swallowed before letting out a large burp.

"Ah. That was good."

Brie however, was unimpressed. Ambrose was quick to apologize. Glancing over at the feisty Bella, he sighed.

"Something tells me we're not done."

Brie scoffed. "Not even close."

Tilting back on his chair, Dean had the best 'hit-me' expression he could ever muster.

"Nikki's adamant about dating you again. How do I know you're not going to break her heart again?"

Dean chuckled. He expected this question.

"Because I never forgot."

Brie had an inquisitive expression.

Scratching his head, he shifted his weight forward so that his seat was back on all four legs.

"It was a hard day…" Dean began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flashback**<strong>_

_Dean appeared from the warehouse broken. Visibly and emotionally torn, he wasn't sure how he was going to face his wife this time. As he walked towards the carpark, he wasn't surprised to find her so easily. She was pacing back and forth anxiously. _

_He stopped to watch her. All he wanted to do was hide in her light. Let her look after him but he didn't deserve her love. He was a failure._

_Suddenly, as if on cue, she looked up. Time doing Ambrose a favour by slowing down as her dark brunette hair gently tousled over her shoulder. She sported one of her trademark smiles that almost made him forget being rejected yet a second time. _

_Time caught up and before he knew it. She was a few meters away. _

"_What happened?" Nikki asked._

"_They didn't want me." Dean sniffed._

"_Fine, so you try out again!" _

_Feeling defeated, he hung his head low. That word itched into his mind. Again. Again. Again. How was he supposed to provide for the both of them? This was his shot to make it. To finally build a future for them and it exploded in his face. _

"_I can't do that"_

"_Why not? You belong inside that ring! Everybody knows it… "_

"_I just can't!"_

_He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. _

"_There you go again. Always looking down!" _

_Nikki hated it when he did that. She always thought the world of him. No matter what, her faith in him never wavered, never faulted under pressure. _

"_Are you afraid?" her tone had changed. Nurturing, kind, loving. _

_Hearing her move towards him. His eyes still remained on the ground but she never stopped talking._

"_We're all afraid, you know… to go after our own dreams."_

_Her voice, a sweet melody numbing the turmoil that swarmed his heart._

"_And hey, maybe you'll mess up. Maybe they'll totally reject you. Even so, you grit your teeth and you get back in that ring again and you perform" _

_Standing a mere few steps away, she stopped in front of him. _

"_Just because they said no this time. It doesn't mean it's the end of the world."_

_Snapping up with tears threatening to fall. A frustrated Dean shouted._

"_It may as well be the end of the world Nicole! This was my chance to improve our lives! My chance to be the man- the husband! That would make you proud and that you could show your family to! And I-"_

_Biting back his words so he could fight the tears._

"_And I- I let it slip through my fingers... I don't deserve you and I don't deserve to be in that ring."_

_He turned his head away to hide the tears he let escape. Silence did its best to wrap around them only to be shut down by Nikki's colourful laughter. A shocked Dean lifted his head to her beautiful face laughing._

_A colourful and bright laugh it was._

_When she finally came to a stop, there was a sparkle in her eye. _

"_I'm sure there are a lot of guys that are like you Ambrose. Ones who think 'I don't belong here' or 'This isn't meant for me' and yeah there is truth in those thoughts…"_

_Her eyes a visceral oak brown. _

"_But not yours." _

_Her belief in him was unparalleled. Jumping at him with a vicious hug. Her embrace was tight and loving._

"_I'm proud of you" a fierce whisper into his ear. Pulling back, her smooth hands cupped his face. Eyes full of love, she stared deeply into his. "And I love you. Don't you ever forget that." _

_A fierce promise._

* * *

><p>"I never forgot" Dean said with a smile. "She believed in me when nobody else did. Including me. I'm never going to let her go ever again." His fierce promise.<p>

Brie was finding it hard to hate the man that loved her sister so much. Nikki didn't share many stories of her mystery husband but the ones she did. They were always bright and full of love. This story was no different. It was beautiful.

"What?" Dean chuckled.

The brunette diva shrugged her shoulders.

"Nikki's only ever had nice things to say about you. Granted, I didn't even know who you were back then but still. It's nice to hear how much she meant to you."

Dean nodded.

"And I liked the part when you balled your eyes out" Brie added.

"I didn't ball my eyes out." He scowled.

"Whatever you tell yourself at night"

"It was a long time ago! I'm pretty sure it was just sweat."

"Oh Sure, sweat." Brie teased.

Dean growled but he didn't mind the teasing. He was making progress with The Bella twin, even if it was only baby steps. Perhaps, he would try to convince his brothers to change sides. Go back to working for themselves. Roman would be easier to approach than Seth. He's been enjoying the extra bonus checks the last few months.

Grabbing out his phone, he checked to see what time it was.

"Oh man. I've been here for 2 hours. Did Nikki tell you when she was finishing up with her meeting?"

Brie raised an eyebrow.

"What meeting?"

"She didn't tell you? She has a meeting with Stephanie."

Brie flashed a look of concern. "A meeting with _Stephanie McMahon_? That doesn't sound good."

* * *

><p>Anger burned through Nikki's veins. She barged through the boardroom doors to find Stephanie and Hunter talking with Mark Corrano.<p>

"Stephanie, I need to speak to you" Nikki demanded.

The Queen of The Authority acknowledged the feisty diva with a nonchalant smile.

"Of course Nicole, please sit down"

"I'll stay standing."

"Alright Nikki but before we get to business. I just want to give my most sincere apologies."

Nikki crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know it must be hard on you. Finding out that the love of your life is having someone else's child is no easy pill to swallow."

The feisty Bella shoved down her raging worry about the contract, focusing only on the lethal clarity of her anger. "What's your point Stephanie?" she asked, her tone a whip.

"Despite what you think of me, I am on your side." Stephanie explained.

Resisting the urge to jump across the table and attack her. She gritted her teeth.

"Cut the bullshit Stephanie. John showed me the papers."

Stephanie looked at Mark and Hunter with a questionable expression before letting out a mocking laugh.

"Nikki, it's a reality tv-show. It's-"

Slamming her palms down on the table.

"It's MY FUCKING LIFE!" Nikki roared.

Stephanie barely flinched.

"I understand and I'm sorry but perhaps you should consider giving John Cena a second chance. Look at me and Hunter as an example. If we had called it quits the first time- "

"You're fucking kidding me right? I've already broke up with John! I'm not getting back with him. Certainly not in real life and not on Total Divas!"

Stephanie sighed. "That's unfortunate but Total Divas is a business. The high viewership numbers is largely contributed by your relationship with John."

"Does Hunter snore so loud that you've become deaf!?"

That comment struck a nerve with the power couple.

"I will not do this!" Nikki yelled.

Stephanie lowered her voice to a dangerous tone.

"Well Nikki, you will do this because if you don't agree to the terms then I will have no choice but to kick you off Total Divas and cancel your sister's wedding episode."

Stephanie held Nikki's gaze. Her expression changed, becoming mean in a way she couldn't describe.

"Have I got your attention now?"

Checkmated into silence, Nikki felt pegged down with no escape.

Stephanie smirked.

"C'mon Nikki? When has reality TV ever been real?"

Nikki scoffed at Stephanie's statement. She refused to give up.

"Send me the new contract and we'll work out an agreement."

Turning on her heel, Nikki was half way out the door when Stephanie called out.

"Before you leave, I just want to make sure you know. I'm aware of your relationship with a certain '_Street Dog_.'"

Back still facing Stephanie. The brunette diva went unnaturally still. Sweat trickled down her spine.

"His job is on the line too." Stephanie stated with a devilish grin.

The fire in her bloodstream turning to liquid ice. Nikki looked back at Stephanie.

"He has nothing to do with this Stephanie." A fierce plea.

Stephanie nodded towards the senior director of talent relations. Mark rose to his feet and retrieved a contract from the file cabinet. Taking a pen out of his pocket, he walked over to Nikki.

He gave her a rueful smile. He slipped her his business card along with the contract. He winked at her before returning to his seat alongside Hunter and Stephanie.

The brunette diva read his card.

_It's not forever. Talk later. Look upset. _

Nikki looked up at the trio and frowned. She skipped to the last page of the contract.

She signed the dotted line.

"Are we done here?" Nikki gritted.

"Yes" Stephanie grinned, pleased with herself.

The Bella twin left the board room immediately. She refused to give them the satisfaction of making a broken soul out of her. She held her head high walking through the building. Once she reached her car. She finally allowed her tears to fall. She was angry at John, at The Authority but mostly herself. She closed her eyes to focus on the real person she would be hurting.

Dean.

Gut clenching with a fear so visceral she couldn't afford to feel it if she was going to function. She wiped her tears away and cleared her voice. Picking up her phone, she dialled a number.

"Nikki?"

"Hi Roman. I'm going to need your help."

"You okay? Do you want me to get Dean?"

"No. It's actually for Dean. I just had a meeting with Stephanie. He's not going to like what I have to say."

"That bad huh?"

"If it didn't result him in jail. I wouldn't care."

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Thanks Roman." She hung up the phone.

Nikki took deep breaths to calm her thumping heart but it was to no avail. She was driving into the eye of the storm and there was no backing out now.


	16. Chapter 16

_damnfireworks - Just a reminder that Chapter 30 is my end game for this series and we are over half-way folks! Thanks for sticking with me this far. :) Reviews! Reviews are crucial nowadays. lol _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Professional Cleaning<strong>

A nervous but determined Nikki Bella found a reserved Roman Reigns waiting in the hotel lobby. Without wasting a second, she grabbed him and hopped into the hotel elevator.

"You alright?" he asked as she repeatedly hit the close button.

"Simple answer, no." she huffed.

"Want to tell me what happened in that meeting?"

The brunette diva focused on Roman for a moment before hitting her floor button. She thought about telling Roman before confronting Dean but quickly abandoned the thought. Dean had to be the first to know. Nobody else.

"I can't. Not until I tell Dean first" she explained.

As the lift sprang to life, Nikki leaned against the side wall.

"Well, do you mind if I ask what you expect me to do?"

Crossing her arms, she frowned.

"Make sure he doesn't leave that room" she said sternly.

A slight nod, Roman decided that the rest of his other burning questions could wait. He figured he'll find out everything very soon.

The bell sounded and the doors parted. Allowing Nikki to lead the way, the powerhouse of The Shield followed closely behind. Stopping in front her hotel room, she took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>"Nikki!<strong>"<strong> Brie rose to her feet. "You didn't tell me you had a meeting with Stephan-"switching thoughts as another Shield member walked through the door. Brie moved from her seat towards her twin sister.

"What's he doing here?" Brie whispered. "Daniel's going to be here soon. If he finds out-"

"Let him." Nikki cut in. "I don't care."

"Hey" Dean chuckled at his diva. "Leave your sister alone. Poor girl had to watch me eat three pizzas." He gave her a knowing smile before winking at Brie.

Brie cringed at the superstar who got up from his seat.

Casually walking over to Nikki, he drew her into a tight embrace. Tilting her head, she let him place a kiss above her forehead.

"I'll get out of here and take my baby sitter with me" he joked looking over at Roman.

Nikki felt sick. She couldn't hide the news from him any longer.

"There's something I have to tell you." The tone sending chills through his body.

Letting her go, he looked into her eyes trying to scan for an answer. When he didn't get one, he looked at Roman who shrugged his shoulders.

"In private." She said. Glancing at Roman, he gave her a slight nod expecting the worst.

Nikki grabbed Dean's hand and led him into Brie's bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, Dean crossed his arms.

"What aren't you telling me?" he said.

"Stephanie made me sign a contract for Total Divas." Good. Words were coming out, Nikki thought. She continued. "She told me if I didn't do it. She'd kick me off the show and Brie's wedding episode would be cancelled… and."

Stopping mid-sentence, a frustrated Nikki cursed herself as her gaze fell to the floor. She knew what was supposed to come out of her mouth next but she couldn't get the words out.

"Nicole, you're looking down" Dean stepped closer to Nikki.

Jerking her head back up, she felt like everything around her was starting to slip away. She was afraid to lose the man standing in front of her.

"and?" he questioned.

"She knows about us."

"What? What does that mean? Steph knows?"

"She threatened your job if I didn't do it."

Cocking his head to the side, that caught his attention. Nikki covered her mouth, afraid to say anymore.

"Do what Nicole! What did she make you sign?" the anguish in his voice made Nikki wince.

Forcing her hand to the side, the answer poured out of her.

"John and I are still in a relationship on Total Divas."

She saw the intense blaze that lit up in his eyes. Nikki went to reach out to him but he snatched his arm away. It hurt her to see him so angry with her. Tears were ready to fall but she willed herself to keep from breaking down. She watched him pace angrily back and forth, tugging at his fringe.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean shouted.

He stormed out of the room. Nikki chased after him.

"John Cena is dead!" Dean roared.

"Woah?" a shocked Brie watched. "Nikki?"

"Not now." Nikki stammered.

Dean headed straight for the door but Roman was already waiting in front of it.

"You better fucking move, so help me god! Give me a reason to beat your ass today Roman."

Ambrose was practically fuming. His blood wasn't the cliché boiled anger. His blood was magma hot fury and if Roman didn't move, the last strand of sanity wouldn't be enough to keep him down.

"You've done enough stupid things. Let's not make that list bigger." Roman looked down on the lunatic fringe.

Dean cracked a wicked smile. He warned him. His rage like blinding white noise in his ear. Ambrose jumped at Roman with a fury of punches.

Roman able to endure the onslaught eventually tackled him to the ground. Brie covered her mouth in horror. Both men were brawling on the ground and there was no signs of either letting up.

"Nikki! Stop them!" Brie yelled but Nikki couldn't stop them. Even if she wanted to, there was no way she could pry those two men apart.

Brie ran into the kitchen and pulled out a pan. Holding it high in the air she shouted at her twin sister.

"At least do something!"

"What Brie! What am I supposed to do?" Nikki shot back.

"Anything!" She exclaimed. Rushing to the lounge where the brawl had now spilled. A sheepish Brie looked on, now hesitating whether or not to hit them.

Nikki picked up one of the dining chairs.

Suddenly the door opened and Brie's fiancé stood in the door way with a look of stupor on his face.

"What. What did I just walk into?" he announced loudly.

Everyone in the room went silent. Brie hid the pan behind her back and Nikki put down the chair.

Dean shoved Roman off him but he still had his arm in a punishing hold.

"Hi honey" Brie had a faux smile.

Shutting the door behind him. "You _all_ have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Brie stood by Daniel Bryan with her arms wrapped around him. Roman lingered around the door in case Dean would try again. Nikki kept her distance from Dean who was fidgeting with his hands by the dining table, he needed his space.<p>

"So, let me get this straight." Daniel began. "You and Nikki" he pointed at the two of them. "Were married?"

"Yes" Dean stated with fact. He looked over at his girlfriend.

She swallowed at the tensely held truth in that answer.

"And then Nikki broke up with John but Stephanie is forcing them to remain in a relationship on Total Divas?"

"Me" Nikki corrected. "John was more than willing to sign the contract"

Dean clenched his fists. All John had to do was show his face around him and Dean would attack.

"So where does that put the two of you?" Daniel directed his question towards Nikki and Dean.

Brie hit Daniel for being so blunt.

"What? It's a legitimate question!"

"It doesn't change anything" Dean answered immediately. Getting up, he made his way over to Nikki. He could see she was hurting inside but so was he. He was furious. The expression in her eyes changed. The puppy dog eyes. Intentional or not, they weren't going to work this time.

"Don't- Nicole. I'm so fucking mad at you right now—" He blew out a breath. "But if you think I'm letting something as stupid as that get in between us then you're crazy"

Nikki's eyes were brimming with tears

"No more secrets. Anything that concerns you, total divas, hell, even your laundry! I want to know everything" he stated.

Nodding her head, "I promise" she sniffed.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment" Roman interrupted but he had a question he had to ask since Nikki revealed to everyone what happened.

"What about Carrano?" he asked. "You said you signed it cause he said it's not forever."

"Oh yeah, you should call him." Brie added.

"I don't know-"

"Call him" Dean sternly said. "And put it on loud speaker"

* * *

><p>Placing her phone in the middle of the table, Nikki did as she was told. Part of her felt relieved that she wasn't bearing this burden on her own. She felt better having support with her.<p>

Mark finally answered.

"Hi Mark, its Nikki. You're on speaker."

"Hello Nikki, I'm assuming Brie is with you."

"Yep as well as Daniel, Roman and Dean." She mentioned briefly. "Please tell me you have some good news." She pleaded.

"Listen, I'm doing everything I can to get the producers off this idea. From my understanding, John is only signed for the rest of season two. Here's hoping it stays that way."

"And what if it doesn't?" Dean questioned.

"Let's try and stay positive. Since recent news surrounding John Cena, the producers of Total Divas predicted that a break-up between John and Nikki would provide the highest ratings to date, even higher than Daniel and Brie tying the knot."

"What changed?" Nikki asked.

"My sources say someone had pitched to Stephanie that you and John remain an item"

"Who the fuck would pitch that!" Dean yelled.

"I think I have a fair idea who." Nikki said through gritted teeth.

Dean and Roman both looked at her with confused expressions. She signalled them that she would tell them later as Mark continued to speak.

"Don't get caught up in that gossip game Nicole. I don't have to remind you to keep this under wraps do I? This could cost me my job and right now, I'm the guy that's protecting you, _all of you_ from the top. So I'm begging you, especially Dean. Don't do anything crazy despite your scheduled match tomorrow."

"What match?"

"You will be defending your championship in an Extreme Rules match"

Clicking his tongue against his cheek, "Not do anything crazy in an Extreme Rules match with my title on the line? Yeah right." Dean retorted. "Who's my opponent?"

"John Cena."

Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"This isn't a reward Ambrose, this is a caution from Stephanie to Nikki after today's outburst."

Nikki hugged her arms tight around herself. She hated that she was the reason for all this chaos.

"In fact, The Authority has placed Nikki as the special guest referee for that match."

Nikki's eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

Dean gripped Nikki's hand. "Thanks for that Mark, we'll talk later." Hanging up the phone, Dean forced Nikki to look at him. She was scared.

"We'll be fine. Extreme Rules. This is my kind of match" he tried to pull a smile out of her. "You're the ref, you can hit John as many times as you like" he joked.

Daniel's infectious laugh filled the room. "Yeah! I don't think you need to do any work at all."

Nikki forced a smile as everyone joined in on the jokes but The Authority wasn't something to laugh about. She needed to clear her head, excusing herself, she stepped outside for some fresh air. Dean was quick to follow her.

Catching her arm, he forced her to face him.

"Just give me some space please."

Dean shook his head.

"Nope. You've used up all your quota. C'mon." he said, extending his arm out; Nikki pretended she didn't want to, so he took it upon himself to link her arm around his. "Let's go for a walk and you can tell me what's on your mind."

She let out a big sigh. "Fine."

Kissing the top of her head. "That's my girl"

* * *

><p>Deciding it was best that they not venture outside, the couple did laps of their current hotel floor. At first, not a word was uttered between them until Nikki finally plucked up the courage to admit what was on her mind.<p>

"I'm worried about you." She said. "They're punishing you to get to me"

She forced Dean to stop walking. A look of genuine concern from the one he loved most.

"What if you get hurt?" she paused. "What if you lose your title because of me? I couldn't live with myself if you didn't walk out the champion."

"Shhhhh." He hushed. His hands exploring the wonderful curves of her body before settling around her slim waist. "I've always made you worry so much about me, so I wish you'd let me worry about you once in a while."

Lost in his scorching blue eyes with a playful flicker of cerulean. She felt safe and secure.

"Nothing is hotter than having my girl in the ring with me as I kick the crap out of her scumbag ex-boyfriend." He chuckled.

Nikki's laughter swirled around them. Beautiful and Colourful to his ears as always. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"And you can bet your pretty little head of yours that later down the line, I'll be telling our kids how mommy and daddy kicked John Cena's ass to retain the title." he grinned.

Nikki raised a delicate eyebrow. "Kids aye?"

"I gotta marry you first." He said with a playful grin.

Just when Nikki thought she couldn't fall any more in love with this man. He finds ways to deepen that love for him. This is the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with and she would be damned if she'd let John or anybody stand in the way of that. A vow she made in her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

_**damnFireworks** - I had to break this up into two parts. The match will take place in the next chapter. Time frame of when that will be up, not so sure. Keep up with my tumblr as I have been leaking out sentences every Thursday. :) (excuse mistakes.. i'll get to them eventually.) Review if you dare ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Rolling Clothesline – Part One<strong>

**[ARENA]**

The Bella twins and Daniel Bryan had just arrived backstage. A stagehand greeted the trio before requesting Daniel for his backstage interview. Kissing his fiancée goodbye, he followed the crew member to the interview spot. Brie blew him a kiss as he walked away. Nikki couldn't be happier for her twin sister. Ever since Daniel and Brie began seeing each other, they were an inseparable team. Comparing their relationship with hers, she knew that what her and Dean have was just as special and there was nothing that could pull them away from each other.

Brie elbowed her sister softly in the rib.

"C'mon, we better go to The Divas Locker Room and get ready. You have an early backstage segment to shoot"

Nikki droned, dragging her feet as her sister pulled her along. She hadn't talked to any of the divas since news leaked out about John. Not that she didn't want to but they understood the person she was. They understood her need for space. Brie however, believed that she was letting John be an excuse to isolate herself and as much as she would deny it in person. Brie was half right. It still didn't mean she wasn't dreading going into the locker room.

The two opened the door and Nikki let out a sigh of relief. Naomi was the only one in the room. One half of The Funkadactyls, she had always made a habit of arriving on time, if not earlier than others.

"Hey Naomi" the twins greeted in sync.

The joyful diva looked up at The Bellas with a big smile. Practically jumping over to them, she hugged them both.

"What's up gangastas!"

Both The Bellas giggled.

"Have you two seen the card yet? It's insane!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Nope but I already know what I'm in for" Nikki spoke with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" the curious diva asked.

Placing her bag down, Nikki settled into her routine of organizing her gear. Pulling out her black ring gear shorts. She knew what Naomi was meaning. Would she force John to lose or call the match down the middle? She answered Naomi's question with a shrug of her shoulders.

Brie shared the same concerned look as Naomi. Sensing that the two wanted more of an answer, Nikki pulled out her trademark fearless shirt and placed it to the side of her shorts.

"It's an extreme rules match with a title on the line. I mean. I'll be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"Nerves is good"

All three divas looked towards the door. The Divas Champion did a court nod towards them. Stepping inside with her bags and the coveted butterfly belt; AJ put her stuff down next to Nikki's.

"I saw the card." She said. "If my performance as a referee is anything to go by, I say, have fun. Make those men work for that title"

Nikki grinned. "Well, you're not wrong there."

The thought of being able to get her hands on John had crossed her mind plenty and if the opportunity presented itself; She would take it. However, The Bellas were crowd favourites and this was a taping. Unlike a house show, the whole world had their eyes on you. So Nikki couldn't attack John out of the blue like she did before. This time, she would have to rely on Dean to get her revenge.

"Hello ladies!" Sandra the WWE Seamstress announced as she walked into the Divas Lockeroom. "Nikki, I have your referee top ready"

"Perfect timing, I just got the rest of my stuff ready" Nikki smiled.

"Oh well good. Go put it on and we'll see if it needs some adjusting. Taking the twins into account, we gotta make sure they stay happy" Sandra commented.

All the divas laughed. Nikki rolled her eyes playfully at Sandra before taking the top off her. "Thank you"

* * *

><p>Finishing the final adjustments to her snapback, Nikki was all set. She walked back out into the locker room to find more divas arriving.<p>

"Wow! You look amazing Nikki." Natayla complimented. "Turn around"

The fearless diva happily put on a fashion show for the rest of the locker room. Stopping in front of Sandra to get her approval. The sassy seamstress made Nikki do a couple more turns before she was satisfied with her handy work.

"Okay, who's next?" Sandra called out. Everybody raised their hands to which Nikki tried her best in supressing her laugh.

A knock on the locker room door.

"Nikki Bella for backstage segment!" he called out.

Looking to Brie, "I guess that's me" Nikki huffed.

"Break a leg" Brie called out.

"Thanks" Nikki said. Taking a deep breath, she left the room.

* * *

><p>Roman, Seth and Dean were preparing themselves in their private locker-room for their upcoming matches. Seth and Roman were booked for a tag-team match against The Usos and Dean had his title match against John Cena with Nikki as the special guest referee for the main event. All three were confident that they will each walk away victorious.<p>

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, my guest at this time. Nikki Bella."_

All three Shield members turned to the screen to see Nikki now dressed in her own special referee attire. She looked exceptional and if Dean had it his way, he would request her as his referee for every single match he had.

It excited him to have her by the ring with him. It reminded him of the earlier days in his career. Whenever she came down to visit him, she would purposely sit in the front row and remind every woman in the room that he was hers. She was always there to support all his important matches and when she wasn't able to attend, she called him before and after just to tell him she loved him and missed him.

Dean wore a proud grin on his face as he continued to strap his hands and listen to the interview.

"_Nikki, Daniel Bryan, your sister's fiancé has been on the receiving end of many beat downs by The Shield. Some of them led by the man looking to defend his championship tonight, Dean Ambrose."_

Dean scoffed at Tom's statement.

"_Is there any resentment towards the current United States Champion?" Tom questioned._

"_Of course but who doesn't? I bet there is a locker room full of guys seething to get their hands on him." _

Seth chuckled. "Are you sure she likes you?"

Dean glared at Seth to shut up.

"_Do you think that will affect your judgement leading into tonight's match up?"_

"_No. Absolutely not. I'm not looking to screw anyone over but make no mistake Tom. If either one of them dares to put their hands on me. I will take matters into my own hands… Do me a favour Tom, what does my snapback say?" she questioned turning her back to the camera._

"_Fearless" he read._

_Nikki faced the camera once more._

"_That's right and there's nothing more dangerous than a fearless woman in full control."_

"_Any last words for the competitors tonight?"_

* * *

><p>"I will say this. Karma is and will always be <em>a bitch<em>. " Nikki said fiercely.

The fearless diva walked off camera, leaving Tom Phillips to ponder her words. She felt glad to get that segment out of the way. Now she could focus on the main event.

As she was walking back, she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye making their way over. Disgusted, she immediately recognized who it was. John Cena.

Making it very clear she wanted nothing to do with him. She turned on her heel to walk in the opposite direction.

"Nikki!" John called out.

Refusing to stop, she quickened her pace. Chasing after her, he jumped in front of her.

"Can we just talk?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she switched directions once more. Persistent, he followed her.

"C'mon. Fifteen seconds? That's all I'm asking."

Nikki ignored him. After all the trouble he's caused, steel silence was all this man deserved from her.

"You should be thanking me you know" he called out.

Stopping in her tracks. A shocked Nikki Bella stared at the over-glorified face of the WWE. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she expected an explanation.

"If I didn't sign those papers. You would have lost your job" he explained.

Narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her, she shook her head in disgust.

"And I'm supposed to thank you for _that_?"

"I saved your career!"

Clenching her jaw, it took every ounce of strength she had not to pummel him to death.

"It amazes me that you stand here in front of my face and still believe that you're the hero in all of this!"

Looking to apologize, Nikki stopped him.

"Shut up. I'm sick of all your apologies. I'm done. Let me make this clear to you. I will remain professional and work with you if it's required but that's it. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you calling me, texting me, I don't even want you to talk to me. So do me a favour and adhere to my dream of wishing you didn't exist." Nikki spat before walking away.

* * *

><p>Dean checked his phone for about what seemed the seventh time now. Still no response from Nikki. He just wanted to see her in private before they went out there and did what they do best. Kickass. Bumping into someone in the long arena corridor, The Shield's most ruthless member jerked his head up angrily before realizing who it was.<p>

"Oh. Hey Brie."

She tilted her head up, trying her best to act normal around him. Which meant being standoffish. Dean understood, so he kept it short and sweet.

"Where's your sister?"

Glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention. She tilted her head in the direction of the production trucks.

"She's getting some air. Be warned. She's pissed" Brie stated.

Dean thanked her before rushing off to find his special guest referee.

* * *

><p>Something hot and dark boiled in her blood. Taking deep breaths, Nikki tried her best to calm her anger but the more she thought about John and his shit face, the more she wanted to deliver another sledgehammer to his brain. Lost in her thoughts, the feisty Bella was unaware that her boyfriend had snuck up behind her.<p>

Snagging her by the waist, he whispered boo in her ear.

The colour in her face disappeared. When she realized it was Dean, she scowled at him for scaring her.

"Why did you do that!"

Ignoring her question, Ambrose buried his head in the crook of her neck and pressed his lips to her soft skin. A small apology.

Getting straight to the point, he asked "What's got my hot referee mad?"

"Who told you I was mad?" she questioned. Turning her around to face him, he gave her a knowing look.

"Brie told you didn't she? Ugh. I don't want to talk about it."

"Nicole" he growled. "You made me a promise. Now tell me why you're snipping at people."

"I ran into John earlier."

Dean snarled at the sound of Cena's name being mentioned.

"See! How do you not get mad?" Nikki pointed out. "Don't worry, I told him to practically fuck off."

"He'll get his tonight. I'll make sure of it." Dean assured.

"God! Just his face offends me." She muttered, looking at Cena's giant face plastered on the side of a production truck.

Smiling at his diva, he thought of a plan to get her smiling again.

"I got an idea" he said.

Nikki eyed him suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

Chuckling to himself, he kissed her on the forehead. "Wait here."

Ambrose sprinted off.

* * *

><p>Returning just as quickly as he had left. He came back with two spray paint bottles. Handing one over to Nikki, he grinned.<p>

"Let's have some fun" he said looking at the production truck.

Jumping up to the side of the giant vehicle, he began to draw two giant bugs' bunny-like teeth on John's face. Satisfied with his master-piece, he started mocking John.

"Hi I'm John Cena… and I'm all about the toooth." He said in a goofy voice.

"Oh my god! We're gonna get in trouble!" Nikki laughed.

"I won't tell anyone" A sly grin.

Nikki bit her bottom lip. How could she resist this opportunity? She joined her lunatic boyfriend in defacing his opponent's face. Surprisingly, she found it quite therapeutic as well as fun. It allowed her to let out some of that pent-up frustration and clear her mind for tonight. Now she felt like she was ready to take on the world.

Dropping the can, she jumped into Dean's arms.

"I hope you're ready for your match." She drew a cross on his heart.

"I got my game plan and that's let you do all the work" he joked.

Nikki slapped him on the chest playfully.

"I dare you to mess with me in the ring tonight" A mock punch to his jaw.

Dean chuckled before drawing a cross on her heart.

Between him and her, he wouldn't dare mess with Nikki but tonight, he was going to give John the beat down that was long overdue and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. So, Dean planned on bending the rules a little bit.

He was positive Nikki would give him shit about it after the match but it'll all be worth it when he sees a crumpled John Cena get carried out on a stretcher. A strong motivation to win and keep his title.


	18. Chapter 18

**damnFireworks**** - **_What's done is done. You don't have to love it. You can even hate it. But you will be forced to accept it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Rolling Clothesline Part Two<strong>

It was main event time and an anxious Nikki waited at the gorilla position. Closing her eyes, she could hear Dean's voice replaying in her mind. _We're going to be fine_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is an Extreme Rules Match for the United States Championship!"

_You can look but you can't touch, you keep dreaming on the stars above. _

"Introducing at this time, your special guest referee… Nikki Bella!"

Snapping her eyes open, the fearless diva walked out to a welcoming crowd. Completing her famous 'Bella Booty Shake', she inherited the wild electric energy from the crowd. Heading down to the ring, she exuded confidence in every step. Smiling, she stepped between the ropes and took her spot in the centre of the ring.

Turning her head towards the top of the ramp, she watched as John's music began to play.

"Introducing the challenger, from Westbury MA, weighing in at 251 pounds… John Cena!"

Nikki looked on as he saluted the crowd at the top of the ramp. Pursed lips, she did her best to keep her expression neutral, a hard thing to do when you're looking at the man who is trying to ruin your life.

Pumped up, John began running towards the ring. Out of no-where Dean Ambrose jumped over the left corner barricade. Kendo stick in hand and The United States Championship Belt still secured to his waist. He surprised John and cracks Cena in the side of the rib just as he gets to the apron. Immediately reaching for his side, The Cenation leader could already feel the side of chest bruising up.

"It's Dean Ambrose! Dean just attacked John Cena during his entrance!"

"The match hasn't even started yet Cole! Nikki hasn't called for the bell!"

Sizing him up like a baseball player throwing the first pitch, he whacked John across his back.

Nikki had no time to react. Jumping out of the ring, she rushed around to where the chaos had started. John was down on his knees and Dean was preparing to blast him again. Drawing the cane high in the air, Nikki came up behind him and spun him around.

Immediately getting into Ambrose's face there was no mistaking the look in Dean's eyes. He wanted to kill John and she would have let him except she was ordered to call this match. Not backing down, she poked him in the chest.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at him.

Dean calmly distanced himself away from her and pointed his cane at the time keeper, hinting for her to start the match already.

"What are _you_ doing?" he shot back. "You're the ref. Do your job!"

Nikki's eyes were sharp daggers staring him down. Dean knew he was going to get it backstage once the match was over. She was the official of this match and she did not want to be made a fool of.

He gave her a sly wink before turning around to continue his beat down on John.

Nikki's eyes widened in disbelief as Dean turned away from her.

"Oh hell no!"

Not one to be disrespected, the feisty Bella grabbed a hold on the back of his title, stopping him in his tracks. A confused Dean looked over his shoulder to see her unhitch the title and rip it from his waist.

Holding the Championship high in the air with one arm. Nikki threw a loser sign at Dean before signalling the time keeper to ring the bell.

Ambrose smirked, distracted by her firm nature. When he turned back to focus his attention on Cena, he instead got caught on the receiving end of a hellish clothesline. He hit the ground hard, the pain in his spine shot up to his neck.

Ditching the belt in the corner of the ring, Nikki moved to a better positon to keep an eye on the action.

John immediately got on top of Dean and began unloading lethal shots to his head. When he felt satisfied, The Cenation leader drew up his groggy opponent and rolled him inside the ring.

Nikki quickly jumped back inside.

A softened Cena lifted up the apron to grab a weapon of his own, pulling out a sledge hammer, he looked at it with a grin. Sliding it into the ring, John was quick to follow.

* * *

><p>An anxious Brie watched the match attentively backstage. John had the upper hand and was holding a sledgehammer; eagerly waiting for Dean to get back up to a vertical base, he circled around him.<p>

"No love lost between those two"

Daniel joined Brie by her side. Grabbing her hand, he held it in a firm but ever so gentle grip. His future wife donning a look of concern.

"I'm just worried about Nikki." She admitted.

Eyes fixated on the screen, Nikki kept her distance but she was keeping a close eye on the action between the two superstars.

"She's going to be fine."

"I hope so." Brie wished.

John charged at Dean with the sledgehammer, connecting with a hard hit to the mid-section. Brie let out a gasp. She tightened her grip around Daniel's hand.

The couple watched the match with wary eyes.

Clenching his stomach, Ambrose stumbled back to the ropes. He was in pain but hardly enough to put him away for the three count. That much, Daniel knew.

Sensing danger from the looming Cenation leader, the lunatic superstar quickly escaped out of the ring to gather himself. One arm still holding his ribs, Dean forced himself to breath deep. As soon as John followed him out of the ring, Ambrose seized the opportunity. Immediately attacking John with a furious barrage of punches. It wore him down but he needed to stay in control. Dragging John by the back of his head, he sent him with a forceful throw into the steel steps.

"Yes!" Brie jumped a little excited. She then quickly apologized to her fiancé. "I still dislike him. I just don't want John winning." Brie assured.

Daniel smiled at his future wife.

"It's okay. So long as you're cheering for me when I fight him. You can cheer as loud as you want for Dean Ambrose. I'm sure Nikki would love that." he chuckled.

"I'm sure she would." she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

Speaking of her twin sister, Nikki had made her way around to John. Satisfied that he was still able to continue the match, her twin sister resumed her duty of watching the two beat the crap out of each other.

* * *

><p>Looking up, Nikki backed away as an infuriated Dean Ambrose stalked John with a predatory vengeance. Picking up a minor groggy Cena by the head once more, he rag dolled him over to the barricade and slammed his face repeatedly until the Cenation leader could barely defend himself.<p>

Still holding onto John's head, Ambrose pressed the face of the dazed superstar into the ledge of the barricade restricting the air to enter into his lungs.

"Nawww… Poor widdle Cena can't breathe." Dean taunted to the crowd.

The people in the front row booed and hissed at him but he didn't care. He was relishing every moment of inflicting punishment onto Cena. Dragging his face along the ledge painfully and agonisingly slow, the lunatic fringe had a wide ass cocky grin.

"Let's get some pictures shall we?" Dean mocked in John's ear.

Pointing to the one fan with a Shield sign. He told him to come over.

"Get your phone. Take a picture of me and the face of the company" he ordered.

The fan freaked out, hastily whipping out his phone. Shaking as he held it up.

Dean pulled back John's drowsy face and gave a cocky grin. The fan gave him a thumbs up after having taken a bunch of photos. The lunatic fringe then snapped Cena around and executed a massive DDT to the floor.

Happy that he was dominating the matchup, Dean got up to his feet. Stopping to admire Nikki for a moment. He placed his foot on John Cena's chest.

"A nonchalant pin from the champ" Cole called out.

Recognizing he was going for the pin. Nikki immediately dropped to the floor.

"One! Two!-"

Dean removed his foot causing Nikki to look up in confusion. He just chuckled at her. He was nowhere done with John. She blew out a breath of annoyance before quickly getting back on her feet.

Ambrose picked up the semi-conscious Cenation leader and threw him back into the ring. The fearless diva slid inside to check if he was okay. The pain was stressed on his face but John refused to give up.

Meanwhile outside of the ring, Ambrose was having a ball selecting his choice of weapon to punish Cena with. Discarding the table, the lunatic fringe threw in a steel chair with a devilish grin. Once back inside he turned the cold black chair horizontally and set it in the corner turnbuckle. Scalpel sharp eyes pinpointed directly at John Cena leaning against the ropes for support. He rushed towards him, looking to irish-whip him in the new steel-chair set up; however John mustering up whatever little strength he had was able to counter and instead, sent Dean hurdling towards the steel chair.

Nikki looked on in shock. She desperately wanted to cradle Dean in her arms however, she had to force her true feelings to steel themselves. _We'll be fine _echoed in her mind.

Pain shooting up his back, Dean falls to his knees.

John Cena tries to battle back. Staggering over to the corner, he removes the steel chair and places it in the middle of the ring. Returning back to Ambrose, he picks him up by a fist full of hair. Lifting the 225 pound superstar, John executes a devastating suplex to Ambrose onto the steel chair. The lunatic fringe snaps up into a sitting positon, his right hand on his back trying to calm the pain. John quickly pushes Dean down pulling him into a cover.

The fearless diva begins the count.

"One! Two!"

Dean kicks out.

Nikki holds up two fingers to John as she gets back to her feet.

John wastes no time and immediately gets back on the offensive. Getting on top of Dean he attacked him with a relentless assault of punches to the head. Satisfied he had done enough.

John stood over Dean. Hand high in the air. The crowd erupted into cheers. They knew what was coming. The Cenation leader bent down and waved his hand in front of his face.

Mocking Dean. "You can't see me!"

Running towards the ropes, the Cenation leader used the momentum to bounce off then stop near the life-less Dean Ambrose. Dusting his shoulder, he smirked at the crowd before dropping his arm across Ambrose's throat.

"The five knuckle shuffle Cole! That may be enough to do it!"

John swiftly went for the pin. Nikki counted again.

"One! Two!"

Ambrose just manages to kick out.

Positive it was three. John tries to reason with the brunette diva but she assures him it was only two. Nikki could tell that John was getting frustrated with her.

Edging the steel chair out of the way. John hoists Dean onto his shoulders.

"He's looking for the Attitude Adjustment!" yells Michael Cole.

Knowing he's in trouble, Dean targets a series of elbows to John's head who eventually puts him down and gets caught into his neck breaker.

Both Superstars are down with no signs of life.

Nikki begins the ten count.

"One!... Two!... Three!" Nikki prayed Dean got up. He promised we'd be fine.

"If neither superstar are back up on their feet JBL, the match ends in a no contest." Cole reiterated the rules for the folks back home.

Dean could hear Nikki's voice counting. _Four_. He needed to finish this match. No more screwing around, he had to win. _Five_. She was counting on him to win. _Six_. Feeling the adrenaline surge through his veins, a strong-willed Ambrose slowly staggered back to vertical base.

Glancing at Nikki, he saw the sense of relief in her eyes. John had only managed to scramble to the ropes. This is it, Dean thought. He has to put him away now. Charging towards John, he picks him up and pulls him in the middle of the ring. Just as he goes to set up for Dirty Deeds, John is able to get Ambrose with a leg trip and counters into his deadly submission hold.

"STFU Submission locked in! He's got it locked in!" Michael exclaimed.

"We may have our new champion right here Cole!"

The crowd goes wild screaming for John.

A nervous Nikki Bella gets in close. Wary of the danger Dean was in, a big part of her wanted to break the hold. But she knew Dean's fighting spirit. She knew there was no way John would walk out victorious.

"What do you say Dean!" Nikki yells.

Dean immediately shakes his free hand. "No!" he manages to get out.

"He says no" Nikki tells John.

This makes the Cenation crank the hold even harder. Dean could feel the ligament in his leg stretching, he grimaced in pain but his ego wouldn't let him give up. He refused to tap.

Suddenly, the crowd erupts in boos.

Seth and Roman come sprinting down the ramp. When they reach the apron, Seth pulls Nikki out of the ring by her foot whilst Roman jumps in and breaks the hold by placing a furious kick to Cena's back. Dean rolls out of the way as the powerhouse of the Shield begins a beat down on John.

Outside of the ring, Seth and Nikki are arguing. She couldn't believe that he pulled her out of the ring.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? What's _your _problem? I'm looking out for my partner unlike _you_!" he spat.

That struck a nerve. She got into Seth's face who began taking personal disses at her in a low tone.

Meanwhile in the ring, Ambrose was still dazed from the pain in his leg. Savouring his right leg, it was definitely injured, how badly? He wasn't sure.

Roman with a steel chair in his hand was perched in the corner waiting for a staggering Cena to rise to his feet. The crowd continued to boo but his focus remained on the man before him.

Back outside, Nikki pokes Seth in the chest.

"I dare you!" A strict finger pointed in his face "Distract me again and see what happens!"

The fearless diva turns around to head back into the ring but the cocky architect of The Shield knocks her snapback off her head. Immediately pissed off, Nikki turns back and delivers a powerful forearm shot to the face of an unsuspecting Seth Rollins.

His hand clasped over his nose, he was in utter disbelief. Nikki smirks down at the smug superstar; pleased that he got what was coming to him.

John Cena was now on his feet. Roman threw the chair at the groggy Cena, who caught it, only to be crushed with an obliterating spear at the hands of Roman Reigns.

"Roman Reigns just speared a steel chair into the ribcage of John Cena!"

Getting rid of the chair, the enforcer then grabs a semi-conscious Ambrose and drags his body over the Cenation Leader before swiftly exiting the ring.

When Nikki turns back to the ring, she sees Dean's body over John's. She quickly jumps in and begins the count.

"One! Two! Three!"

She signals for the bell to ring.

"The winner of the match and Still The United States Champion… Dean Ambrose!"

Roman and Seth jumped inside the ring to celebrate with Ambrose. The fearless diva walks over and picks up the belt. Staring at it, she walks over to The Shield and shoves it into Dean's hands before exiting the ring.

Picking her snapback off the ground, she secures it back on her head before retreating up the ramp backwards staring at the men inside the ring.


	19. Chapter 19

_**damnFireworks**_ - _And it's up. Apologies for lingering mistakes as always.. I'm much more prone nowadays cause I've got a wisdom tooth that is bugging the crap outta me and needs to go. So emotionally... I'm stoked that I got another chapter out but physically, I'm not feeling so hot right now lol. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Top Loader<strong>

When Dean came back through the curtain, he half expected to find Nikki waiting for him except that it wasn't her waiting there; instead it was Stephanie McMahon.

"Well done Ambrose. I hope that finally puts the nail in the coffin huh? We can finally move on to what The Authority had originally planned?" She grinned.

The lunatic fringe thought she was blatantly disrespecting him by standing there acting like she had done nothing wrong. But why should he be surprised? This was a McMahon he was dealing with after all. Never one to bite his tongue when something rubbed him the wrong way; he said exactly what he was thinking right at that moment.

"You disgust me." Dean nodded looking her dead in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

Seth quickly intervened for the save. "He's not thinking straight. Probably has a concussion or something"

Dean looked at his team mate as if he was high on crack.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Dean mocked. "Maybe you have a concussion after getting knocked on your ass by _my_ _girlfriend_" he shouted making sure to punctuate the last two words.

Seth glared at Dean but it didn't scare the lunatic fringe.

Nikki Bella was his girlfriend. It was as simple as that. Dean wanted everyone backstage to know that she was exclusive to him, just as much as he was to her. However, what he really wanted to do right now was pierce that fact right through Stephanie McMahon's face and anybody else who had a hand in this stupid Total Divas shit.

Dean could win a thousand matches against John Cena. Punish him over and over again but he couldn't escape the fact that at the end of the day, Nikki was forced to play 'house' with Cena.

It angered him to think she had to be near him let alone pretend to still be in a relationship with that two timing scumbag.

"Fuck this shit." He muttered.

He left with his title to go find the one person that could calm him down.

Seth apologized once more to Stephanie but she was very pissed off with Ambrose's behaviour towards her.

"I'm only going to say this once." The Queen of Authority spoke in a dangerously low tone. "You pull Dean in line or The Shield will have problems understood?"

Seth nodded. "Understood."

"Good" and with that Stephanie dismissed both Seth and Roman back to their locker room.

* * *

><p>Nikki was lingering around the backstage cafeteria with her twin sister Brie. She had no interest in waiting around for Dean to come through the curtain. The thought of Seth rearing his ugly yellow head was something she'd rather miss out on than be present to witness and no doubt he would try to get in her face once more.<p>

The fearless diva shook her arm. She delivered a pretty stiff forearm to the face of Rollins. He had it coming for a while though.

She secretly hoped he had a concussion.

"I'm so glad that the match is over" her sister let out a sigh.

"Me too" Nikki muttered.

"Mom called." Brie mentioned.

"More wedding stuff?" she asked grabbing a water bottle from the catering table.

"Yes _and_ because she's worried about you."

Nikki looked at her sister with an exhausted look on her face.

"Get to the point Brianna." She said before taking a sip.

"She's flying out to come see you."

"Ugggggggggh. Can't we just skype?" Nikki moaned.

"Look, now is the time to come clean about everything. Let her meet Dean and explain the whole Total Divas situation."

Nikki knew her twin sister was right. "Fine but on one condition."

Brie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What?"

"Invite Dean to the wedding" she begged.

"I don't know if I can do that" Brie said.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" she pleaded.

Brie sighed. "It's hard Nicole. I know he's proved that he's not a complete dickhead but I just don't want any drama happening at the wedding. It's complicated enough with John already, I just feel adding Dean to the mix will make everything difficult."

"I know, it is your wedding and I've kinda mucked it up but having him there would put me at ease you know?"

Brie understood where she was coming from but the hippie diva couldn't excuse the fact that he has attempted to derail her fiancé's career. And ultimately it wasn't her decision alone whether or not Dean would be attending her wedding. It was Daniel's too.

"I'll talk to Daniel about it" Brie finally answered.

"Thank you!" she squealed hugging her sister.

"But you have to tell mom everything!"

"I will. I promise."

"There you are." A gruff voice called out.

Turning around Nikki smiled as Dean came walking towards her. Brie excused herself in order to go find Daniel. The fearless diva waved her sister goodbye then turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

He didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Stephanie McMahon."

Nikki smirked. "I'm sure there's a production truck with her face on it somewhere? We can go paint all over it?"

Dean chuckled. "Maybe but I'd rather just go get something to eat then sleep."

"We can do that." Nikki smiled.

Grabbing his hand, they began strolling together hand in hand backstage.

"What were you and your sister talking about?" he asked.

"My mom is flying out tomorrow to check up on me."

Dean nodded.

Nikki made him stop walking and looked him in the eye. "I want her to meet you."

A jolt to his heart. "What?"

"I want her to meet you" she repeated.

Dean didn't know why he was hesitating to respond. This should have been an easy answer. His heart began to pound furiously in his chest.

"But if you don't want to-"she began to speak.

"I want to!" he spluttered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you"

"I'll be there." He assured her with the softest kiss.

Nikki smiled at his tender touch.

"I'll be there." He repeated once more.

"You're nervous" Nikki giggled. Dean doesn't respond which means she was right.

"Don't worry, she'll love you. Besides better Nikki's boyfriend beating up Brie's fiancé than a stranger" Nikki joked.

Dean didn't find that joke amusing at all.

"Oh my gosh lighten up! My mom is the most understanding person you'll ever meet but once I mention what's going on with Total Divas, she'll showcase her feisty side."

"So that's where you get it from?" Dean smirked.

"Hell yeah I got it from my mama" Nikki exclaimed.

Shaking his head, he walked her back to the divas locker room. Much to the couple's amusement, there were a lot of shocked faces as they walked past holding hands. Dean watched his girlfriend carefully, he wanted to see her reaction. Sensing his gaze, she finally looked at him with a knowing smile.

"What?" she asked.

"A whole lot of people just saw us together" he said, gently squeezing her hand.

"And?" She scoffed. "I'm waaay past the point of caring what they think. They may as well find out."

Dean just smiled stopping her for another delicate tender kiss. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to do that from the start since he was brought up to the main roster. After a while Dean just started losing hope that he would ever win back his former wife.

Now he's got her back. He wasn't ever giving her up. This was the woman who stuck by him no matter what.

Turning around he saw people looking away and avoiding any eye contact with him. That was fine, Dean didn't need them to look at him but he would damn well make them listen.

"Everybody listen up!" he announced. He looked down at his hand and hers locked in a firm grip. "We are dating each other and if you have a problem with that then-"

Nikki covered his mouth and she bit back a laugh as he was still trying to talk.

"I think you all get the idea." She said with a pleased look on her face. "We're dating and that's that. So you can all get on with your lives and we'll get on with ours." She finished.

Releasing her hand from Dean's mouth, he had a smug grin on his face.

"Well said." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gladly pressed herself closer to him

"Thank you. Now, let me go get my stuff and then we can finally leave this place"

* * *

><p>Brie helped Daniel load the last bag into the back of the rental car. Her promise still weighing heavy on her mind. Unlike her sister, she couldn't keep things hidden very long.<p>

"Daniel, I need to talk to you about something" she spoke up as he shut the trunk of the car.

"Can it wait until we get back to the hotel?" he asked.

"No. This has to happen now." She said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay" he said, leaning his back against the car. "What did I do?"

The brunette diva laughed. "You didn't do anything." She said, reaching out and touching his hands. "It's about the wedding."

"Oh, you're not cancelling on me now right?" he nervously laughed.

Brie leaned forward allowing their foreheads to touch.

"I'm still marrying you" she said brushing her lips over his.

"Good" he murmured. "What about the wedding?" he asked.

The brunette diva, lifted her head away from his so she could ask the all-important question. "I just want to know how you would feel if Dean was invited to the wedding?"

Furred eyebrows. "Dean's invited?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well what are you saying?"

Brie knew Daniel wasn't mad. He was just more concerned and he had every right to be. His family had to watch him endure everything The Authority had thrown at him the past few months. Dean being there would be like an insult to them even if Dean was only doing it to purely further his career.

"Nikki came to me-"

"Nikki again." Daniel sighed.

"Hear me out" Brie said sternly. "Nikki and I are going to have to tell our whole family about John and him cheating on Nikki and then this contract issue. It's like, how much does Nikki have to go through you know?"

Daniel understood where she's coming from. Brie would do anything for her sister as would Nikki if the roles were reversed.

"I'm not making this decision without you." Brie said with a small smile. "We're a team and if him being there makes you feel uncomfortable then I'll tell her that he can't come. It's not just my wedding. It's ours."

Daniel couldn't be in more love with the woman standing in front of him. In this very moment, he was so proud of her. Brie would sacrifice a lot of things to make the people she loves around her happy.

"Okay" he simply smiled.

"Okay what?" she questioned.

"Okay he can come."

Brie was taken back a bit by her fiancé's answer. It was almost too surreal.

"Really? You don't mind?" she double checked.

"If it makes you happy then I'm happy." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, great! I'll tell Nikki and Dean the good news."

"You've got enough worrying about your mom coming in tomorrow. I'll tell Dean." Daniel nodded.

Brie wrapped her arms tight around her man.

"I love you, you know that?" her voice a sweet instrument soothing his heart.

"I do... but I love it when you remind me." He chuckles.

Brie backed away from him and grinned. "C'mon, let's get back to the hotel so you can remind me how much _you love me_"

Daniel cheekily did his signature 'yes movement' taunt earning him a giggle from his earth goddess diva.

* * *

><p>Roman watched Seth throw a chair into the lockers causing a thunderous crashing noise that would have alerted anybody who had just walked past their locker room. The Samoan brute could see the tension in his shoulders, the veins in the side of his neck, his temples. Seth Rollins was mad but Roman could tell it wasn't because of Dean's behaviour. Something else was troubling him and he could see the gears turning in Seth's head.<p>

The two-toned superstar snapped his head towards his Samoan brother. He immediately closed the distance standing in front of him face to face.

Roman stared at him with a blank expression.

Seth squinted his eyes, just as he was about to speak both men heard a noise causing them to glance at their locker room door.

Nothing. Roman turned his attention back on Seth. The two-toned superstar's eyes were still focused on the door. When he was satisfied that it was nothing, he turned back to The Shield's Powerhouse.

His eyes visceral.

"Do you trust me?" Seth questioned.


	20. Chapter 20

**damnFireworks** - Okay from now on.. let's just assume I didn't proof read it okay. (I didn't. So please excuse my mistakes. lol) However, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! TEN MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! In light of this milestone... there is another milestone I have to celebrate... 100 followers on this series! That's pretty cool and I love each and every one of you! Rock on! Share this story, review.. all that good stuff. You are all awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Dirt &amp; Stains<strong>

The Bella Twins had scouted a nice organic restaurant to meet their mom for lunch. Both daughters were excited but anxious, especially Nikki. She wasn't sure how her mom was going to react to the news but based off of coming clean about being married in the first place; her mom would be okay.

She may not miraculously accept their relationship right there and then but eventually, Dean would slowly warm up to her just like Brie even though she won't go on record to admit it.

Brie checked the time. Turning to her sister, she asked her what time the guys were supposed to be arriving. Dean had some late media obligations to complete and as a result could possibly arrive late so Daniel offered to stay behind and wait until he was finished. That way they could head over together and it wouldn't be so awkward for the current United States Champion.

"They should be here in ten minutes" Nikki relayed the message she just received on her phone.

"Okay good. They won't be late" Brie said. "I wonder if they're getting along"

"Same" Nikki agreed but she wasn't entirely too worried about the two. They were both mostly civil outside the ring.

* * *

><p>Daniel parked the car and both superstars hopped out. For the most part, the car ride had been fairly peaceful. Neither superstar divulging in full on conversation, more just Daniel giving Dean the heads up on what Kathy's like but other than that, it was silence.<p>

Locking the door, Daniel saw Dean checking himself in the car mirror. To Daniel's surprise, he did make some effort with his attire today. He was dressed in a dress shirt and a newer pair of jeans. Daniel felt that this was the best time to bring up the wedding.

"Uh... while you're doing... whatever it is you're doing. I need to talk to you about something"

Having fussed with his hair enough to the point where he thought he was border-lining Tyler Breeze, Dean nodded, turning to face Nikki's future brother-in-law. He hadn't the slightest clue what Daniel wanted to discuss with him but he would play nice. The lunatic fringe had no intentions on getting on Daniel's nerves and nor did he harbour any ill feelings towards the superstar that stood before him.

He was a good guy which was more than he could say for himself.

"What's up?"

"It's about you potentially attending my wedding as a guest"

A look of surprise on Dean's face. "Oh man thank-"

"I'm not finished." Daniel stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm only extending an invitation because Brie forced my hand on this one."

Dean sniggered. "Don't worry about it, I know when I'm not wanted." About to turn away and head for the restaurant, Daniel caught Dean's shoulder and forced him to face him.

"Can you blame me?"

Ambrose continued to listen with a displeased look on his face. He felt like he was being scolded by his third grade teacher or something.

"You attacked John Cena backstage!"

"It was actually in the arena carpark" The Shield's lunatic corrected.

"And is that supposed to make it sound better?" Daniel argued.

"I'm just setting the facts straight" Dean bickered.

Daniel was feeling incredibly frustrated with Dean and it showed on his face as he began to turn red.

"Answer me this Ambrose, Nikki and Brie's entire family are going to be at my wedding. How are you going to react to John mingling with them? John being the one sitting next to Brie and Nikki's nana and _not you_. How are-"

"Okay!" Dean relented. "I get it."

Dean didn't think about that. Then again he was never really the type to weigh the consequences. Perhaps, it was best if he didn't go.

Reading the expression on his face, Daniel sighed.

"You being there will make Nikki happy and Nikki's happiness means a lot to Brie. At the end of the day, Brie is the one that matters. It's her day and I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Dean nodded. "I promise. I won't go near him or start trouble."

Daniel got uncomfortably close to Dean's face. Ambrose saw something in Daniel's eyes that was all too familiar to him and something he never thought Daniel was capable of possessing.

Killer instinct.

"Good because the millisecond you even _think_ about causing drama on _my_ wedding day; I'll destroy you."

Daniel took a step back letting out a breath; just like a switch being turned off he was back to his happy lumberjack self again. Dean smirked at him.

"And here I thought you were all innocent"

"Hurry up before the girls blast my phone again" Daniel huffed.

* * *

><p>The Bellas watched their men finally walk in. Brie and Nikki couldn't help but smile at each other because a fan had stopped them for a photo.<p>

"That has to be a first for them" Brie stated.

Nikki nodded in agreement, her eyes fixed on her man pulling a face. He caught her noticing him and winked at his diva. She leaned over to her sister.

"Quick question before they come over. Is Daniel going to let Dean come to his stag weekend?"

"Hah. Funny Nicole" Brie chided but her sister was dead serious. "You do know it's an eco-friendly camping trip with no alcohol right?" Brie clarified.

"Yeah." Nikki said with a coy look on her face. "That's why I want him to go. It'd be payback for messing with me in the ring last night. Besides, by the time he gets back he'd be so pent up and sexually frustrated-"

"Ew! Gross!"

"What's gross?" Daniel asked, kissing his future wife on the forehead before taking his seat next to her.

"Nothing." Brie shot a look at her twin sister. "Just Nikki being disgusting."

"Actually, we were talking about your stag weekend Daniel." Nikki mused.

Dean made a cheeky face as he slid behind the table and sat down next to Nikki. His hand already on her back, drawing light circles.

"You must be talking about a different Daniel right? Cause I cannot imagine Daniel Bryan at a strip club."

"Shut up Ambrose" Brie scoffed. "My man has a lot more class than that."

"Says the one who has a whole mode named after her when one gets drunkenly wasted." Dean mocked.

"That's rich coming from the one who just admitted to watching Total Divas." Brie retorted.

"Okay children settle down." Daniel intervened. "And as for your information Ambrose. It's a camping trip in Sedona. Not really your thing."

"How would you know what my 'thing' is?"

"You're dating Nikki? That's like a huge sign you're not cut out for the trip."

Brie laughed as Nikki punched Daniel across from the table.

Dean clicked his tongue against his cheek. "Let me crash your stag weekend then we'll see how I measure up"

"I- Fine. You can come along but JJ is going to tear a new one into you."

"That's _if_ he comes." Brie mentions.

"I'd like to see him try." Nikki mutters. She nudges Dean in the side. "He's been an ass to me since finding out about the marriage thing."

"I watched the episode." Dean reminded her. "How much of that was true though?"

With the turn of recent events it had weighed in the back of his mind what else was a fabricated lie.

"Oh JJ's reaction was one hundred percent real. He was pissed and I don't think I've ever seen him that mad."

Daniel looked towards the restaurant door.

"Speaking of the devil, I thought it was just your mom coming?"

Both divas looked up to see their brother walk in with his partner Lola and their mom Kathy.

"Oh shit." Nikki said

The brunette diva's heart dropped out of her chest and landed in her feet. It was the scene at JJ's house all over again. She squeezed Dean's hand for support.

"Act natural" Brie hissed.

Just as they reach the table, Brie stood up out of her chair.

"Hey mom!" Brie beamed, embracing her with a hug.

"Ooooh Brie. I've missed my babies" she smiled.

JJ and Lola were next to receive hugs from the gentler Bella twin.

Nikki hugged her mom, trying her best to act natural but failing miserably. She wondered if she could get away with blaming everything on John.

All three sat down and JJ didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

"Who the hell is this guy?" he asked.

Nikki glared at her brother for speaking in such a rude manner. Letting it go to introduce Dean to everyone. She managed a smile.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Dean Ambrose." She said.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you" he said.

The Matriarch of The Bella family raised a delicate eyebrow. If Dean was a hit with her mom, then he was a shoo-in with the rest of the family even JJ.

"Ambrose? Why does that sound familiar? Do you work for WWE as well?"

Dean nodded.

Nikki had warned him before that her family rarely kept up with Raw or Smackdown. However, they knew of The Shield and The Authority thanks to Brie's ramblings over the telephone when they were travelling on the road. Nikki was adamant, if her and Dean could avoid it, they wouldn't bring up his connections to The Authority. First impressions were everything to her mom.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dean. My name is Kathy" she smiled politely.

"The mother behind the beautiful Bella twins. Nikki's told me a lot about you" Dean smiled.

"That's actually kinda funny, because she hasn't peeped a word about you." JJ retorted.

Lola elbowed JJ in his side.

"What?" he said failing to see how he was being an obnoxious jerk. "I'm just putting the facts on the table."

"Okay, that's enough JJ" Kathy scolded from across the table.

Everybody could feel the tension in the room. JJ was being even more of a prick than usual and was making it very difficult for Dean to win over Nikki's mom. Plus that wasn't even the biggest hurdle to jump, Nikki still had to tell her mom about Total Divas.

Nikki sighed. "You know what? There isn't a right time to come clean about this. So I'm just gonna come right out and say this. Dean isn't just my boyfriend. He was the man I married."

JJ cocked his head back in laugh. "Oh this is too great. That's _the guy_ you were married to."

Dean could feel the urge to punch Nikki's brother in the face rising but he restrained himself against it. Leaving a good impression on her mother was his main priority. Just as he went to respond, he was cut off by none other than Brie.

"Shut up JJ! You don't even know him so stop being rude." Brie defended Dean. "Unlike John, he's willing to give Nikki everything she wants. That includes marriage and that includes kids. If anything, you should be happy for own sister!" Brie pointed out very angrily.

A small grin spread across Dean's face. It warmed him to have Brie's support. Nikki mouthed a thank you to her sister.

"Alright, well. Not the reunion I was quite expecting but a reunion nonetheless." Quickly diffusing the tension, Kathy apologized to Dean for JJ's behaviour.

"You have to excuse him. He gets very protective over his sisters." She gave a stern look to her son before giving a kind-hearted look to Dean. "And after recent events, we've all been worried about what's been going on. We very much carry the mantra of when one person is down in our family, we're all down."

"I understand but I'm not a selfish jerk like John. I respect your daughter's dreams and wishes and I will do everything to make them come true. Believe that."

"Well Dean, that's more than I could ever wish for my daughter. Welcome to the family" Kathy smiled.

Nothing could describe the immense amount of relief Nikki felt. To have her mom's approval of their relationship was all Nikki ever wanted and now that she had it. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She hugged her man fiercely. His dimples on full display as he smiled, kissing her on the lips. He was happy too.

"Well, I'm starving" Daniel announced. "Let's eat some food and we can chat more after." He nodded at Nikki.

The easy part was over. The most difficult part was yet to come.

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished their meals and were now just enjoying being in each other's company. It was a good mood all round, Dean was able to share a little bit about himself and now Daniel was in the middle of talking about the importance of eating healthy organic foods versus processed foods.<p>

"Okay we get it, Edamame beans are good for your balls" Nikki interrupted feeling proud she knew something for once.

"Actually, it's not" Daniel stated.

"What? I thought it prevented prostate cancer?"

Brie laughed at her sister. "Edamame is good for your-"

"Butt." Daniel said with a cheeky grin.

Nikki went bright red in the cheeks; burying her head into Dean's shoulder as she tried to disguise her embarrassment.

"At least she's pretty" Brie teased.

Everyone laughed

"Mom, I'm blaming you." Nikki joked.

"Nicole, do not blame that on me. Just be thankful that the cameras weren't around to catch that."

And just like that; the rose-tinted glasses were torn off of Nikki's face once again.

"The cameras. Right" Nikki murmured under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked.

The fearless Bella felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to ruin the light-hearted moment but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long. "Um. So like, obviously I ended things with John." She began. "And he and I are done but…" her words trailed off as her anger and frustration kicked in.

Dean rubbed her arm gently in support, she already felt a lot more calm having him by her side.

"Basically, Stephanie screwed me over and I'm still in a relationship with John on Total Divas"

"What!?" a bewildered JJ asked. "They can't do that."

"When contracts are involved. They can" Brie added. "We'll be getting scripts soon if we have to interact with him."

"I'm not going to pretend to be all buddy-buddy with John. They can all get stuffed."

Nikki sighed. "I don't like it either but I had no choice. They were going to cancel Brie and Daniel's wedding episode and to top it all off, threatened Dean's job. I don't care who Stephanie thinks she is; nobody comes at my family or my man like that. "

"So we all have to go along with this charade of Nikki sticking with a two-timing asshole? That isn't right!" JJ shook his head. "Can't we get a lawyer and sue them?"

Nikki shook her head. "It's not worth going into battle. We just have to keep this a secret between our families and just wade this out."

Both Bellas saw the feisty look in their mother's eyes. They could tell she was fuming and ready to lash out at the people behind this.

"Okay that's just nonsense Nicole. This shit has to stop." Kathy voiced. "One secret leads to another secret and that's not what our family is about."

The fearless diva let out a breath. Her mom was right but there was nothing they could do. All they could hope for was that Mark Carrano comes through for them.

"Mark Carrano is trying to help us" Nikki revealed. "He told me that this storyline wasn't forever."

"What exactly did Carrano say?" Kathy questioned.

"He said that so far John is only locked in to finish out the season. We're hoping that it stays that way and hopefully by the time they start filming for season three; he and I are done."

Kathy shook her head. "At least that's something but I'm still not happy about this. However, we will support you and your sister-"

"Mom!-"JJ called out but quickly shut his lips as Kathy darted a mad look his way.

"We as in all of us JJ. All of this drama aside, Brie and Daniel are getting married and we're going to make sure that the wedding goes off without a hitch understood?"

Everyone agreed.

"Alright, let's all hug it out and get out of here."

Everybody exchanged hugs, even Dean who wasn't much of a hugger.

"I wish it was under better circumstances but it's great to have finally met you Dean. I look forward to getting to know you better." Kathy warmed as she tapped him on the back.

Dean just smiled in response because he was at lost for words. He wasn't really sure how to respond to her kind words but smile. Looking back, he never imagined that he would gain the support of Nikki's family but now, seeing how they were, finally being able to meet them in person he was more than over the moon to gain their acceptance.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend at Daniel's stag weekend." JJ said offering his hand to Dean.

Taking it, he shook his hand firmly. "Yep. I just want to see if Daniel has a mode like his future wife." Dean joked.

JJ chuckled. "You have no idea at all"

Letting his hand go, everyone had bid their goodbyes and left the two couples behind.

"Well, that went better than expected" Nikki sighed.

Dean drew her in a hug. "I think they like me."

Nikki laughed. "Like? My mom practically gave you her permission to marry me."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't tempt me"

Brie cleared her throat. "Hey losers. You guys have only been together for like a hot minute. Like chill."

"Don't mind her, she's just worried that I'm going to have a better wedding than hers." Nikki stated.

"Hello! I can still hear you and FYI, you'll need all the luck if you think you're gonna top my wedding."

"_Our_ wedding" Daniel hinted.

"Right. _Our_ wedding" Brie said serving up the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, we're leaving" Nikki said, dragging Dean out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Seth could feel every piece of the puzzle fall into place. When word reached him that Stephanie was looking to promote someone to be her advisor; he knew that would elevate him to the status he needed to be making some powerful decisions within the company. Standing in front of Stephanie, he had to act now.<p>

"Make me your advisor Steph. I am the best suitable person for the job"

Stephanie stared at Seth with a cunning look in her eye.

"I have to say Seth, I'm impressed that you even have this knowledge that I was looking for an advisor."

"Exactly why I'm the perfect candidate. I'm the person in the know." He said confidentially.

Stephanie pursed her lips, letting the idea sit in her head but she wasn't quite convinced.

"What makes you think you're even qualified? Considering your last stint has only given me grief" The Queen of Authority pointed out.

"It was necessary. If John's dirty laundry wasn't out for everyone to see, you would have to suspend him until the heat died down. With the Total Divas storyline in place, fans are able to buy in that everything is all but exceptionally well in the 'Nena household' and the company gets to keep a top working superstar."

The billion dollar princess couldn't argue with him there. The backlash from John's infidelity had definitely caused a riot amongst the fans but the storyline may just be what they needed. Seth had proven himself to be a sharp minded person.

"And how do your fellow team mates feel?"

Seth's mind falls back to his conversation with Roman.

The enforcer's words echoing in his head _'Dean's not going to like it.'_ Seth thought it was funny. Of course Dean wouldn't like it which is why he would keep that part a secret. What Dean didn't know won't kill him however it would damn well hurt him a lot.

Though the two-toned superstar wasn't completely heartless, he still had a soft spot for the crazy street dog which is why he would let Roman pick up the pieces. One way or another, he was going to execute this plan and everyone had a role to play whether they wanted to or not. Roman and Dean played their roles well so far but the curtain call was still a long way off.

"Does it matter what they think?"

Stephanie had a curious grin to Seth's question.

"They put their unwavering trust in me but I never needed them." Seth said with a vicious tone.

"Is that so?"

"I'm the future of this company. I'm what's best for business."

"Then you're hired and you start now." Stephanie grinned.

"While we were talking about Total Divas earlier. Did they decide how they were going to end this season?"

* * *

><p><strong>damnFireworks<strong> - Well, I hope you enjoyed that. On the next chapter of Washing Instructions: Dean is in Sedona for Daniel's Stag Weekend. Yay! Daniel and Dean bonding time! Meanwhile, The Bellas receive their scripts and Roman has a private word with Nikki. I'll leave that for you guys to ponder over for a week lol. Keep an eye out for Sneak Sentences on my Tumblr Page!** miniatureanchorcat **


	21. Chapter 21

_**damnFireworks** - There's a lot to be sorry for. Not frequently updating. Haven't proof read and lastly because I had to break this chapter up into two parts. In saying that, the second part will be updated soon but for now, enjoy this one :) Review, Follow, Fave and all that good stuff. 9 Chapters to go :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Eco-friendly Detergent – PART 1<strong>

It was the weekend of Daniel's stag trip and with guys out of town The Bellas found themselves bored. Nikki wanted to indulge in a shopping splurge to take her mind off her man however Brie kicked up a fuss and so they were heading to the gym to occupy their time.

"We are so going shopping afterwards though."

Brie rolled her eyes at her twin sister. "No, you're going to help me with wedding preparations like a good maid of honour should."

"Can't we do a little bit of shopping?" Nikki pleaded.

"Nicole. Aside from my bachelorette party, name one thing you've done for me?"

"Okay, you have a point but at least your bachelorette party was fun! If I was one of the guys, I'd have ditched by now." Nikki muttered

Brie suddenly spun her head towards her sister in a frantic manner.

"What? Do you know something? Is Dean planning on getting the guys lost and somehow in Vegas?"

Nikki shoved her sister as they were walking. "Stop accusing him of things, I was only saying if _I_ was forced to go on a hippie trip. Besides, Dean doesn't know anything. He's going to freak when he finds out he can't have his ritual Saturday night whisky shot" she laughed.

Brie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I don't understand your relationship at all."

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "Neither do I half the time but you can't fight your heart right?"

"No, I guess not." Her sister agreed.

The two sisters walked side by side into the hotel gym. Both of them noticing straight away that Roman Reigns was working out in the back corner by himself.

"Does he know that Dean's hanging out with people they've stomped all over this past month including his cousins?"

"Brianna." Nikki warned sternly.

"Nicole." Brie fired back.

The fearless Bella let out a hefty sigh before answering her sister's question.

"I'm sure Dean mentioned it to them briefly."

Roman's gaze clashed with The Bellas and he immediately put down his weights and made a bee-line for them.

"Oh great. Now he's walking towards us Nikki. Nice job." Brie said hoping her sarcasm punch a hole through Nikki's chest.

The fearless diva eyed her sister weirdly. Brie tolerated Dean but she made no effort at all to hide her disgust with the other members of The Shield.

Roman was Dean's best buddy and so over the last few days, Nikki's come to learn that Roman is a decent guy. He only wanted to be in a better spot to provide for his daughter and his wife and if there is one thing they had in common, it was that family came first.

"Hey Roman." Nikki smiled

The Shield's powerhouse stopped in front of the two divas and gave them a court nod.

Brie raised an eyebrow at her sister to which Nikki intentionally stepped on her sister's foot to stop making odd looks.

"Nikki!" Brie squealed.

"Sorry, it was an accident" she smirked.

"It was not." Brie gritted.

"You two okay?" Roman asked the hippie diva.

"I'm fine" Brie answered immediately. She really couldn't stand being in his presence.

"Alright. I just wanted to ask you about the stag. Dean didn't really say much besides a camping trip or something? I mean, Dean can party hard, I've seen it for myself."

Nikki wasn't amused by that statement but she continued to hear him out.

"He's one of the only guys I know who can wrestle the very next day after a massive drink up but if the trip is like what I've been hearing among the locker room… I'm worried I'm going to get a dishevelled version of Ambrose sent back to me and that's not good for me and especially not good for Seth."

Brie was positive that nothing crazy would happen since Daniel was adamant that his stag would be beneficial to the environment. If anything, the guys were going to leave the trip more knowledgeable about the environment and how to keep our planet greener.

"It's an eco-friendly stag trip. They'll be outdoors most of the time. So if you're worried, don't be unless Dean turns into a raging monster for not having alcohol in his system for two days then you and Nikki are personally taking a trip up to Sedona to pick him up." Brie confirmed with a fake smile.

Roman chuckled which threw Brie off a little.

"Oh man when Jimmy told me that Daniel had planned that, I thought he was kidding. I would have warned Dean."

"But where's the fun in that?" Nikki joked. "He deserves a little payback after messing around with me during Smackdown."

"True. He thought he got away with it."

"OKAY... if you don't mind me, I'm going to go work out" Brie said, exiting the conversation. Nikki remained behind.

"Don't worry about my sister, she'll come around eventually."

"It's cool." He said glancing back at the softer Bella twin before turning his attention back onto Nikki. "Hey, I was hoping I could talk to you about something in private whilst Dean is away. It's important-"

"Nikki I need a spot!" Brie called out from the bench press.

"In a minute!" Nikki yelled back. "Sorry Roman, what was that?"

Just as Roman was about to reveal what was on his mind, Nikki's phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID.

_Mark Carrano. _

A look of desperation. "Do you mind?" she asked.

The stoic Samoan shook his head. "Answer it."

"Thank you" she looked past him to see an impatient Brie sitting at the bench press station. "Mark's calling me, Roman can spot you!"

Nikki whispered an apology to Roman and rushed out of the gym to answer the call.

Roman looked over at Brie who didn't seem so thrilled and even though his head was telling him to leave her be and walk away, he couldn't ignore the way he was brought up. He walked over to the station Brie was at to give her a hand.

"Don't bother. I'm calling Nattie." She said.

"Why? I'm here right now." He said.

"No offense but even if you were the last person on the planet, I wouldn't trust you to spot me."

"Baby girl-"

"-You do realise who you're talking to right? Hello?" She tugged the shirt she was wearing so he could get a good look.

Roman broke out a smile as he stroked his jaw eyeing up the 'Brie Mode' shirt.

"Okay _Brie_. You don't like me. Fine. But don't you think it's a little stupid to call someone up just to spot you?" he questioned.

"I don't think that's too much to ask" Brie muttered avoiding eye contact with the superstar. "Wait? Did you just call me stupid?"

"No, I was stating that calling someone up just to spot you even though there's someone standing right here in front of you and who is willing _was_ a stupid idea."

The Samoan powerhouse had a point but Brie would rather die than let him know that. She put her phone away and resumed her position to start lifting hoping he would understand her silent surrender.

He did and without uttering a word, he took his place behind the bar and kept a careful eye as she clenched the weight in her hands.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." She stated.

"Hurry up and get your little 5 reps done."

Brie rolled her eyes and began her first press.

* * *

><p>When Nikki returned after her phone call to Carrano, she was surprised to see Brie and Roman peacefully co-existing. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.<p>

"Okay, what did you do with my sister Roman? Did you swap her out with some robot from the future?"

Not taking his eye off of Brie, he still laughed. "My mom raised me better than to mess with a bride as her wedding approaches."

"Right, so you just… mess.. with.. their.. groom instead." Brie gritted between clenched teeth as she finished her last press.

Roman took the bar from her hands and placed it back into position.

"I have a family to provide for. I'm sorry that it comes at the cost of your husband's well-being but I have to do what I have to do. If it's any consolation, I want him to beat us. I want him to over throw the authority but I'm not holding back. Oh and don't go spreading that around. I can't let Steph get a word of that."

Nikki gave her sister a knowing smile. A smile that Brie completely understood as 'See, I told you he's not all bad' yet she still didn't believe him.

"Whatever, what did Carrano want?" She said catching her breath.

"We have a meeting at 4 this afternoon." Nikki said. "He's got our scripts."

Brie scoffed. "I wonder what stupid storyline they came up with now."

"If it results in me breaking up with John on camera. I do not care"

"You guys gonna be alright?" Roman chimed in.

Lost within their own conversation they almost forgot the tall Samoan in their presence.

"Why are you still here?" Brie answered rather rudely.

"Okay Brie. Stop being a bitch. That's my thing." Nikki told her off.

Roman chuckled which got under Brie's skin even more but she held her tongue.

"We'll be fine" Nikki answered. "Anyway, what was that thing you wanted to tell me earlier?" She asked.

"Don't worry it can wait."

"Alright cool, I'll talk to you later Romie"

He waved goodbye to the two Bellas and headed out of the gym. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Brie looked over at her sister.

"Romie? Really?" Brie addressed in a sarcastic manner.

"What? I give out cool nicknames."

The twin diva shook her head. "Just get your bench presses done so we can move on" Brie droned.

* * *

><p>The boys finally arrived at their destination, Coconino National Forest. Jumping out of the van, Daniel took a big sniff of the forest air.<p>

He let out a pleasant sigh.

Smiling to himself, they were only a couple of weeks away from the big day and yet, he still believed walking down that aisle would be the most satisfying thing in the world, even more than walking down the ramp for Wrestlemania.

He loved Brie.

He loved her so much that the little hairs on the back of his neck rose whenever he thought about hearing her name and his name put together.

Feeling a large tap on his shoulder, he turned his head to see JJ by his side.

"Not having second thoughts I hope."

"Never" he chuckled back.

"So, where's the cabin?" Dean asked pulling his duffle bag out of the van and placing the strap over his shoulder.

There was a silence among the guys standing around.

"There's no cabin. We're gonna build our tents and sleep out here" Daniel opened his arms out wide and spun around.

Dean looked at The Uso's and Tyson Kidd with an absolute puzzled expression on his face. It never occurred to him that when Daniel said it was a camping trip; that it was an _actual_ camping trip. He just assumed that they would all be chilling in a cabin drinking until the world started madly spinning but he guessed they could do that in a tent? No big deal.

"Well, I call dibs rooming with the tree-hugging groom" He said slugging his arm around Daniel.

"Okaaaay" Daniel said removing Dean's arm from around his shoulder. "JJ you're with us too. Tyson, Jimmy and Jey, you guys can take the other tent."

All men agreed and were happy.

"So can we start drinking now?" Dean said sounding excited. Both The Uso's broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious?"

Dean's response only made the guys laugh louder.

"I'm laughing cause yo punk ass came to a no-alcohol stag-do" Jimmy held his hand out to his brother who gave him a hi-five.

"What do you mean no alcohol?" Dean questioned.

"No liquor. As in… not a single drop of that sweet stuff, you feel?" Jey grinned turning to his twin brother. "Who got the keys? They better hide em."

"What do you mean no alcohol?" Dean repeated standing in front of Daniel.

"No alcohol means _no alcohol_. There will be no drinking at my stag trip."

"What about whisky? Did anyone bring whisky?" Dean turned around to the others.

"Ah. How about No." Jimmy laughed.

"C'mon Gin?"

"Nope."

"Vodka?"

"Absolute-ly not."

"Tequila?"

"Don't even think about it."

"BEER? THERE HAS TO BE FREAKIN' BEER AT A STAG?"

"There is no alcohol!" Daniel shouted! "There's also a liquor ban on this area so even if I wanted to- which I don't! We couldn't drink here."

"What kind of hell is this?" Dean asked. "And why did you guys agree to go in the first place?"

Tyson threw the tent bag at him. "Uh… maybe because unlike you, we don't need alcohol to have fun?"

"Ayyy.. hang on, not sayin' we don't do alcohol but Daniel's our boy. Somebody has to come out here and party with him" Jey chimed in.

"Really? I mean Lauren forced me to go because I was rude to Dean during lunch. This is my punishment" JJ explained. "No offense Daniel."

Daniel shook his head. "Can we just get these tents up before it gets dark? I have a whole bunch of activities planned."

"What? Dance around a fire and proclaim thanks to the vegetable god?" Dean muttered.

"Stop grouching and get to work."

* * *

><p>After an hour of arguing in the intense heat about how the tents were constructed, they finally got them up and had placed all their sleeping bags inside.<p>

"So what's our first activity?" Tyson asked grabbing a bottle of water out of the chiller.

"A nature walk." Daniel said. "There's a nice track that Brie and I explored late last year. There's some amazing views you guys have to see."

"But who's going to stay behind and keep an eye on the tents?" Dean questioned.

"That is a very good question Dean. I'm glad you asked that." Daniel said with a cheeky smile. "I decided that you and JJ are going to stay behind."

"Me and him?" Dean pointed between JJ and himself.

Daniel nodded.

"You're trying to make this the worst weekend for me ever aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm not so thrilled to hang out with you either" JJ exclaimed.

Dean screwed his face at JJ.

"My enemy is not so bad JJ, but if he ends up giving you the dirty deeds- well?"

"_Enemy_? I thought we moved past that." Dean shook his head.

"Sorry you're right. The correct term I should be using is frenemy" Daniel corrected.

"Just how long is this walk gonna take?" JJ questioned.

"We should be back within an hour."

"Great" Dean grumbled. He sat down on the folding chair and watched the guys pack some sandwiches and bottles of water in their bags.

"Alright. I'm all set. Everybody else?" Daniel called out.

"Yup."

"I'm good"

"Hang on, okay. I'm good" Jey threw a thumbs up.

"Okay, we'll be back before you know it." Daniel said turning to Dean and JJ. "While we're gone maybe you guys can get the fire going and maybe-"

"We ain't doing shit until you guys get back." Dean cut him off.

"Fine. See you guys when we get back" Daniel sighed.

"Later Grumpy." Jimmy waved.

"Grumpy, that's a good one uce." Jey laughed.

Dean flipped the guys off as he watched them head towards the nature track down the other end of the park. When their bodies disappeared out of view, Dean smirked.

"Thank God! I thought they would never leave. Quick. They say it's an hour but I reckon we only have 45 minutes max"

JJ looked extremely puzzled at Dean until he saw him whip out the keys to the van from his khaki shorts.

"How?"

"Swiped em while Daniel was trying to put up the tent. C'mon let's go."

"What about the tents?"

"Just get in the fucking car JJ!" Dean growled.

No longer arguing with the lunatic fringe, he followed him to the van and got inside.

"You don't strike me as a safe driver, should I drive?" JJ asked.

Dean just chuckled at him before starting the engine then speeding out of the camping grounds. JJ grabbed the handle above his head and held on for dear life.

"I'm gonna die!"

"Calm down. I'm a good driver."

"No you're not" he said shaking his head frantically.

"Nikki told me back in the day that you used to be a prankster. You and I need to put our heads together to come up with the ultimate stag prank to pull on Daniel. Also a small prank for them damn Samoans. Shit. We'll just prank them all. Let's do that"

"Get some alcohol? Spike Daniel's organic juice?"

"Although that would be funny… Brie would kill us." Dean said taking a sharp turn.

"True… uuuhh. Itching powder in his sleeping bag?"

"C'mon man this isn't high school. Think!"

"Blind fold bungee jump! I've seen people do it online."

Dean turned to JJ with curious expression. "Go on."

"We buy a harness. Some rope… We blindfold Daniel and we take him to a lake. When we get there we tell him that he's going to do a bungee jump blind folded. Put him in a harness, make it all legit... lead him to the edge of the dock. He jumps, he lands in water."

Dean sniggered.

"I like it. Now what to do with Tyson and The Uso's…" Ambrose paused.

"What about messing with their tent?" JJ suggested.

A mischievous grin came across Dean's face.

"I got it. We need to stop at a chicken farm. " Dean chuckled.

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki waited outside Carrano's office. Both divas were anxious about taking a look at the Total Divas scripts. Especially Nikki, she was very worried about the angle they were going to take;<p>

Brie sensed her sister was concerned. She patted her knee in an attempt to comfort her.

"Whatever gets dealt out to us, I've got your back 100% okay. You're my sister and I love you."

The fearless diva smiled. "And the best sister of the year award goes to…." Nikki joked.

"If you don't say my name Nicole I'm going to punch you."

"It goes to you by default. Although JJ could put in a good argument" She laughed.

"I'm so telling JJ that."

"Ew. You would. You two were always in cahoots anyways." Nikki played with the ends of her curls until she heard Mark Carrano open his door.

"Nikki and Brie, sorry to keep you guys waiting, come in." Carrano said.

The divas stood and followed him into his office, quietly shutting the door behind them.

"Take a seat." He said. "We have a lot to discuss"

Both Bellas did as they were told and took their places on the opposite side of the table. They both noticed the two stacks of sheets in front of them.

"These are yours" he said placing his hands on top of them. "Before I hand them to you, I want to just inform you that I got a call from the board of directors."

"What about?" Brie asked.

"They're basically trying to sweep Cena's transgressions under a rug. They need to keep him in a good light and simmer down the heat as much as possible."

Nikki shook her head. "Of course they are. That's why they're using me."

"Yes which means whatever you do in public has a big play on whether or not this sinks or swim."

"What do you mean?" Nikki questioned.

"Photos leaked online about your family get together the other day from which I understand Dean attended as well."

"Well yeah? I wanted him to meet my family is that wrong?" The fearless diva defended.

"No but the public are eating it up. The board of directors are convinced that this total divas storyline isn't going to work unless some drastic changes happen."

"Let me see the script Mark"

He passed the scripts over to the Bellas who skimmed through them quickly.

"So they're playing off the whole Nikki's secret marriage." Brie said rolling her eyes.

Nikki felt disgusted with the script. It painted her out as the bad guy and she wasn't. Okay, yes. She didn't tell John about the fact she was married in the past but so what? That happened way before John ever entered in her life.

"Yes. So the way this is happening is that John doesn't know anything. Your family want you to tell John but you can't bring yourself to tell him. Which you lie about that snowballs until your brother accidentally reveals your previous marriage to John."

Nikki skimmed to the very last page.

"What's this part here?" she pointed. "Nikki and John Scene – San Diego? I thought the finale ends with Brie's wedding?"

"That's the drastic change I was talking about earlier on. I won't find out until later in the week."

Brie rubbed her sister's shoulder in support.

"It'll be okay. We just have to stay positive."

Nikki nodded but remained silent.

"Thank you Mark for doing this for us. We really appreciate you looking out for Nikki and I"

"Just remember me in your Hall of Fame speech down the line"

"We will" Brie smiled. "Come on, let's go Nikki"

Both sisters got up and left Carrano's office with their scripts.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Jimmy, Jey and Tyson all arrived back to find Dean and JJ sipping on kabocha juice that Daniel had specifically packed for the trip.<p>

"Welcome back guys. How was it?" JJ smiled.

"It was pretty tight. Saw some nice views" Jey nodded.

"Yeah, the red mountains are too wicked man" Tyson pointed out. "They like stretched all the way to the horizon"

Dean nodded "Sounds riveting" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"What did you guys get up to…" Tyson's words trailing off as something caught his eye. "Did our tent? I swear I saw something moving in there."

"I don't see nothin'" Ambrose shrugged his shoulders.

"Uce you hearin' that?" Jey looked at his twin brother. "It's coming from our tent?"

All six guys turned their heads to Tyson and The Uso's tent. Something was definitely moving around inside and as Jey moved closer towards his tent the clearer the noise was to him.

Clucking noises.

Jey turned his head straight at Dean and JJ. "Y'all better not have done what I think you just did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jey." JJ acted confused.

He watched the high-flying Samoan, pull down the zip of their tent door and just as Dean predicted, the chicken that they placed inside came running out.

"Oh look it's a chicken." Dean pointed. "Ooohh.. Daniel look, they were hiding a chicken in their tent. How non-vegetarian of them."

Jimmy slapped Dean on the back of his head.

"Fool! Why did you go messin' around with our tent!"

"What else did you do Ambrose?" Tyson sternly asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He grinned.

Jey stepped inside and he instantly regretted it.

"Guys. There's eggs everywhere in here."

Dean cracked up laughing as Jey showed his boot covered in egg shells and gloopy egg white.

Furrowed eyebrows, Tyson looked at Daniel. "Chickens don't lay eggs that fast do they?"

"Well that chicken does!" Jey shouted overhearing Tyson's question.

Daniel's hands immediately dived inside his pockets of his shorts and came up empty. He stormed straight for the lunatic fringe.

"Give me the keys Ambrose."

"No."

"Give them."

"Nope. Tomorrow we're taking you on a special trip to do a very extra special activity."

"I am not going to a strip club with you and that's final."

"We promise Daniel, I swear on my two twin sisters lives that we are not taking you to a strip club" JJ vouched.

He narrowed his eyes at JJ. "Fine but if I find out that you've lied to me JJ. I'll tell Brie and then I'll put you in a Yes Lock while she watches you yell in pain."

"Ain't gonna happen but fine?"

Tyson and Jimmy came back from looking inside their tent. Eggs were everywhere and they were going to have to be extremely careful getting rid of them or else it would be a very huge disaster.

"Guys. I think we've got eggs for dinner tonight and for tomorrow's breakfast, and probably for the whole trip back" Tyson said.

Dean couldn't contain his laughter. "Don't worry Daniel. It's free range!"

Daniel shook his head and laughed. The prank was pretty funny and at least it was done to them and not to him.

"I'm glad you find it funny Mr Egg Head" Jey called out.

"Who you callin' an egg head? _Egg head_" Dean retorted not realising that he was playing into The Uso's trick.

Jimmy had casually made his way by Dean's side to smack an egg right on top of his head.

"You! _Egghead_."

Everybody erupted into fits of laughter as a mad Ambrose stood up from his seat.

"Oooooh. I'm gonna get ya for that!"

Dean ran towards the tent and began grabbing eggs and launching them at Jimmy.

"Egg Fight!" Tyson roared and all the guys raced around dodging eggs.

It was safe to say that the guys got rid of all the eggs in their tent but the huge mess they left was insane. This was not what Daniel had in mind for his stag trip but it was turning out to be fun so far; he just hoped that whatever Dean and JJ had planned for him tomorrow wasn't going to get him into any trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>damnFireworks<strong> - _In the next chapter, definitely expect Deep Meaningful Conversations among the guys but whilst you wait for that. Why don't you tell me what you think Roman wanted to tell Nikki? :3 _


End file.
